How It Should Have Been
by Eclipse of Thunder
Summary: Is the moon really the true ruler of the galaxy? Or was there supposed to be someone else, someone that was destroyed by the moon. What if this someone were to reappear with his eyes on the heir to his people... right under Usagi's nose. What is his plan? Currently being touched up - Just re-posted Chapter 1.
1. It always starts with confusion

Have you ever wondered if the moon kingdom was always the ruler of the planets? There is someone who knows, and he plans to make things right, how they were supposed to be before the meddling moon kingdom appeared... and all he has to do is wake a certain pair of lovers.

-Current-

Makoto ran through her house making sure everything was spick and span. She also had to look her best, afterall it wasn't often that she was alone with her 'unrequited' love. Mamoru was always with Usagi and although Makoto knew what the future held for the three of them she still couldn't help, but feel what she did you the young Earth Prince. He was everything she had always dreamed of: Strong, kind, caring, handsome, and even after all these years he still made her heart go pitter patter.

Makoto had just got done pulling out a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies from the oven when her doorbell rang. She quickly set the cookie sheet on the oven and removed her apron as she ran towards the door. She quickly looked at her appearance in the mirror by the front door before she opened it to reveal a slightly older, raven haired man whose blue eyes shined with happiness as he looked upon her. Makoto caught her breath in her throat, suddenly too nervous to say anything.

"Mako-chan, I brought some wine, for the snacks that I know you made." He chuckled as he held up to light pink wine to show her. "I wanted to repay the favor, it is expecially good with sweets."

Makoto quickly snapped out of her trance when Mamoru mentioned sweets. "Mamo-chan how do you know me so well?" She giggled as she moved so he could enter her apartment. "I made your favorite chocolate chip cookies with just a dab of cinnimon." She closed the door once he was fully in. As she stood behind him she took in deep breaths trying her hardest to fill her lungs with only the scent of him, after all, she smiled, it wasn't often she had him to herself.

"Mako-chan your the best! Usagi's sweets never turn out nearly good as yours." He walked into her kitchen, usually he would ask to go into the kitchen and have a cookie, but perhaps it was because he felt so much at home here. As he reached the stove he set the wine down on the counter right by him and picked up the largest of the cookies on the sheet and begin to nibble on the hot sweet. "Mmm. Mako-chan I can taste all of your hard work in this cookie, it makes it that much better."

Meanwhile

"Minako! Give it baaaaack!"

Minako flinched at the screech Usagi made when she was whining. Still she kept running from the odango head holding the girls lunch. "Its not fair that you get to have Makoto's famous lunch all to yourself, odango head!" She giggled as the other girl struggled to catch up to her. It didn't matter that Usagi was the moon princess, Minako could still out run her.

"Minako!" Usagi cried, "Mako-chan made it for me though!" She stopped running, about to kill over. Usagi really didn't like to run. She sighed and turned to look at her new school. It wasn't as grand as the collage Mamaru and Ami went to... but she knew it was because they were so smart, so she wasn't sad about having to go to a community college with Mina and Raye. The thing she hated was having to be a four hour drive from Mamaru, she barely got to see him anymore.

"Usagi... I am sure he is thinking about you all the time too, after all... you two are destined to be together." Minako now stood in front of the poor girl holding her as Usagi cried on her shoulder.

Perhaps she has had too much to drink, thought Mamoru as he looked at the pretty brunette sitting across from him with her pink tinted cheeks. He thought nothing of the amount he drank as he was much more used to the effects of alcohol, being 25 and all. Makoto had just turned 21 not too long ago.

Mamoru began to think back on the day of the girls graduation. He was really excited for everyone, but he was going to be lonely, because the college they all applied to was four hours away from him. Who would he be with all day... himself? He watched as Usagi bounded over to him all excited as she showed him the letter she had recieved from the collage, it said that she was accepted and all this other nonsence about the school. Although he was frowning on the inside he presented a brillant smile for his princess.

Then one by one the rest of the senshi presented their letters from the same school. Minako was squelling with happiness while Rei just nodded in approval. Ami and Makoto looked unusally nervous, but the nervous blush on Makoto suited her, pink really was her color. Finally when Rei noticed that the two senshi had not presented their letters. "Eh? Mako-chan, Ami-chan... where are your letters?"

If even possible the two turned even more pink. Ami finally spoke up, deciding now was the best time to get it over with I suspect. She held up her letter to show everyone along with Makoto. Everyone gasped, it was an acceptance letter all right, but with glee Mamaru noticed that the two letters were from his collage. "Well Mako-chan got a scholarship..." Ami blushed, " and I knew she really wanted to go and I didn't want her to be on her own so I... applied for this school also."

"Ami!" Usagi squealed. "Why didn't you two tell us! We would have all applied then..." The rest of the senshi didn't say anything, because they all knew that they could never score high enough to get into such a prestigeous collage. It was a wonder Makoto had even got a scholarship.

Quite the uncomfortable silence fell over the group at that time.

Mamoru snapped back to the present as he stared at Makoto across the table from him. She had that pink blush that suited no one better than her. She was right there... so touchable...

Just then the door creaked open to an overly tired Ami. Ami looked so different from when she was in high school, she had let her hair grow out to her shoulders and often put it up into a pony-tail. Makoto often played with Ami's hair as Ami really didn't know how to style long hair which was very different from short hair.

"Oh, Mamoru-chan. I didn't exspect to see you here." Ami's usually plesent smile was just a little bit strained as she quickly gathered the situation.

"Sorry Ami-chan. I was bored and wanted company, I hope its no trouble that I am here." His smile didn't reach his eyes. The relationship between Mamoru and Ami had become strained because without either realizing it they both wanted the same thing, and said thing was pretty red in the face right now. "I think Mako-chan has had too much to drink, perhaps I should call it a night anyway."

"I'm fine Mamoru." Makoto smiled as she stood up and started clearing the table of the plates and glasses they had used. "I am just getting a little tired I suppose." She sighed as she set the dishes in the dishwasher. She might of had too much to drink but she was still aware enough to feel two pairs of eyes on her back.

"Mako-chan let me put my books away and I will help you to bed."

"I'm fine Ami, I promise."

Mamoru stood from the table and finished setting up the dishwasher for Makoto and then made his way to the door. "I should get going then. You two get some sleep and I will see you tommorrow at school."

Ami and Mamoru smiled at each other but as soon as he was out of the door the frowns instantly appeared.

_'Stupid Mamoru... trying to get Mako-chan in OUR appartment while I was away...'_

_'Stupid Ami... coming home way to early.'_

_Author's notes: I left this chapter mostly alone, while I didn't like it when I originally wrote it, it has grown on me. All I did was fix misspellings and grammer errors. Hopefully I got them all. Thank you! R&R _


	2. Change won't wait for you to catch up

It had been over a week since that night had occurred, and no one had spoken of it. However, everything was not alright with the three said individuals. Ami worked ever harder so she could be home earlier which always resulted in her going to bed early from exhaustion. Mamoru started staying after school to further focus on his schooling and to keep himself from doing something he regretted. Last, but not least, there was Makoto who suffered the brunt of both her good friends. In her loneliness she met Wolfgar. He was roguishly handsome, endlessly smooth with his words, and within him… he carried terrifying knowledge.

Makoto panted as she ran with all of her might to the dinner that she had agreed to meet Wolfgar at. He stood outside of the dinner, tapping his foot as he waited on her. When she was close enough to see him, she slowed her pace so that she could better take his appearance in. He seemed so familiar, his black hair was tied back into a low ponytail, and his own green eyes shined happily at spotting her. Today he was wearing a plain tight black shirt with worn out blue jeans. She walked up to him, still getting her breathe back. "I am flattered you ran all this way to meet me, my Princess." Makoto stared at him after his odd comment, what was even weirder was that she didn't blush, wasn't even attracted to him. She had pondered this previously, but had come up with nothing. "Well, you know all about me… so I was curious as to what it is you want from me, so of course I hurried." She noticed a slight pain hidden in his eyes at her words, but paid little heed to it. "You never change." He muttered before ushering her into the diner.

After being seated and ordering he turned to face her once more. "Princess…" Before he could anything more she held up a hand to stop him. "You will need to call me Makoto here. People would be freaked out if they knew who I was." "Right, Makoto… To continue what I was telling you the other day when I found you. My name is Wolfgar Mu, and I am the 13th Knight of our beloved Queen. The Queen of this solar system that ruled before the Moon turned on her." Makoto gave him a skeptical look. "I know, Makoto, I know that this is hard to believe. You were my Queen's right hand and the both of you were betrayed by the Moon and her friends. Let me start from the beginning."

Meanwhile (Artemis)

Things never go unnoticed with the Senshi. Of course it was this reason that Artemis had stayed behind to keep his eyes on what was happening on the other side. "I can't believe that man is still alive… it's been thousands of years and he is still in that same body." For even Artemis and Luna had been reincarnated over 50 times, their bodies changing every 10 or so reincarnations.

Artemis quickly spawned a communicator for himself to use. He dialed in Ami's number and waited impatiently for her to pick up. Once he heard the click, "Ami! Ami, can you hear me?" He started to panic knowing that the longer Makoto was with this man, the more dangerous the situation got. "Artemis? What's wrong? Why are you in such a panic?" Ami's picture showed up on the screen Artemis was using. "Ami, you must quickly transform! Makoto is being seduced by an enemy; you have to help me drag her away!" "I'm on my way," and with that, the image of her clicked off.

Artemis wasn't done, however, Ami would need more help and although he knew she wouldn't like it, the only one close enough was Mamoru. He quickly smashed in his number and waited for an answer.

Elsewhere (Luna/Usagi/Minako/Rei)

Everyone sat gathered around the living room table in Usagi and Minako's dorm room. Well… everyone that didn't live four hours away. "Luna, what this all about, I have a lot of homework, you know?" Rei indignantly huffed. "Now, now, Rei-chan… I am sure that Luna has something important to tell us… it has almost been three years since our last Senshi meeting." Minako softly chided. Minako being so adult about the situation only further aggravated Rei, but she decided to let it drop as soon as Luna cleared her throat.

"Yes, yes… I know Rei. I fear you will soon have to reawaken your Senshi selves and call upon your home planets again. Artemis has spotted an enemy from a time when the Moon did not rule." Everyone glanced at the Odango-head when she gasped. Perhaps the only time she paid attention to the meetings was when it directly involved the Moon or Mamoru. "But… but Luna! I thought the Moon was always in charge."

As three pairs of eyes returned to look at Luna'a solemn appearance she could only shake her head. "I… I am afraid not, dear Princess. I do not recall who exactly it belonged to, as much was lost to me from all the times I was brought back to life, but this man that was spotted, he will no doubt try to re-obtain power for his Princess." Rei glared at Luna intensely before deciding what words she should use. "Just how are we supposed to find this other Princess and stop her then?" Luna turned a sickly green at what she was about to tell the Senshi… for in fact, the truth was cruel and gruesome. It also made the Senshi of current to seem similar to the Negaverse. "The Princess is…"

Meanwhile (Artemis/Makoto/Wolfgar)

It had been roughly an hour since Makoto and that… that man have been talking in the diner. Artemis paced back and forth, his nerves getting worse by the second. The only thing Artemis could really recall about the Princess of the past was that Jupiter was always by her side, her most trusted warrior. If Sailor Jupiter left with this man before Sailor Mercury and Tuxedo Kamen came to stop her then things would turn for the worst…

"Wolfgar… You want me to believe that the rest of the Sailor Senshi had betrayed me in the past, and not only that, but murdered me?" He nodded his head and stared deeply into her eyes, willing her to believe him. "Then… you even think that this Princess and I created the Silver Crystal, not Sailor Moon?" "It is only the two of you who could create such a strong and pure power." Makoto leaned against the back of her chair and started to massage her forehead with the tips of her fingers. "Is it really that hard to believe? You should already know, the fact that you are here with me and even considering the possibility… is that not proof enough? Without you… The 13 knights cannot reawaken our Princess." He reached across the table and took her hands from her forehead and began to slightly rub the backs of her hands with his thumbs. "Please believe me, Daughter of Jupiter."

Elsewhere (Luna/Usagi/Minako/Rei)

"The Princess is one of you… a Senshi who fights in the name of the Moon."

"What!" shouted the three scouts all at the same time. "One of us? Luna are you saying that it could be me… that it could be Rei or Ami or Makoto or…" "Not Makoto. The one thing I have always remembered about Makoto was that she was that Princess' most trusted warrior… her best friend. Haven't you ever wondered why she was here when she should really be with the outer Senshi?" Luna breathed.

"You were keeping an eye on her… but why? Why keep an eye on Makoto and not the Princess herself?" It just didn't make sense to Rei, Makoto was one of her dearest friends. She had always been there for the raven haired girl, always lending a shoulder when she was in a tough spot. How could Mako-chan be an enemy?

"The Silver Crystal…" Three wide eyed girls stared at Usagi as she finally broke her own silence. "My family has been using it for centuries, but as soon as I held it and used it for the first time… it was like it was fighting me. Like it didn't belong and my hands and was doing anything to be rid of me." Usagi looked at the three individually before she looked down at her own lap, tears almost at the brim. "A couple times I lost to its powers." Usagi was recalling the times that she released the crystal's power, but in return it had taken her life. The room got uncomfortably silent, could Usagi be right? Does the Silver Crystal really not belong in her hands and instead in one of the other scouts?

Meanwhile (Wolfgar/Makoto)

Makoto had grown silent over the past hour, Wolfgar was beginning to be worried that she was going to refuse to help him. She finally looked up and into his eyes. "They are coming, I can feel their worry for me." Wolfgar gave her a confused look as she laid down the money for her meal and started to walk towards the exit. Wolfgar followed after her hesitantly. As soon as they had stepped outside he heard a female shout out Makoto's name. He turned and saw the familiar forms of the Mercury Princess and Earth Prince. He cursed under his breathe and grabbed Makoto's wrist and started running in the opposite direction with her.

"Hurry Makoto! They are gaining on us!" Makoto was very confused by her emotions, a part of her wanting to get away from the two of her friends and the other wanting to run to them. Silent tears began to pour down her face as she ran after Wolfgar.

Author's Note: Finished with this chapter re-write! I like it so much better than before! It is also significantly longer! Score! Please leave a comment on what you thought. I do not think it will be much longer till I do the third chapter.


	3. It has already begun

As Wolfgar's hand clasped even tighter around Makoto's hand he heard her sniffle from behind. He gritted his teeth. 'Damn the Moon for making the Jovian Princess weak like this.' Had it been the Princess he remembered from the time before his imprisonment she would have taken out these weaklings like nothing.

Flashback

Wolfgar Mu made his way around the palace nodding at the other twelve knights of their Princess' court as he made his way into the courtroom. He was the newest of the knights, but it was his right being one of those knights to have access to any room in the palace. He approached the throne and bowed in front of his Princess as he reached and kissed her hand.

"Princess... I have just returned from my security checks and everything is as it should be." He rose his head to look at the women he looked up to and adored. She truly was meant to sit above all others. Though she looked so serene at times, she was the most terrifying person in the universe when provoked.

Just then another of the knights pushed the door open. Wolfgar immediately recognized Torino Alpha, he was ranked fifth among the knights. That's when he had first seen the most beautiful women ever in his life. She walked in the room dressed in the battle dress that most often adorned the Princesses when they were to fight. This one had been wearing an emerald green. She stepped closer to her majesty without bowing or so much as a formal greeting she began her conversation with the women sitting at the throne.

Never would he ever be able to forget the vision before him. The twelve knights, however, knew he would suffer from such a love. For in fact, the Jovian Princess was unreachable.

PRESENT

Now as he tugged at the hand which wasn't even gripping his back he cursed his luck. It stung him that even now, when she had no memory she did not even have the slightest interest in him. He cursed again, he should have been paying attention to the situation, he thought as he doubled over when a well-placed kick landed in his gut by none other than the Prince of Earth. Makoto gasped as she stood face to face with the man of her dreams and the woman she had come to love as a sister. She didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to run into their arms and apologize for getting so confused, and the deep dark part of her that boiled in her heart wanted to attack the two and show them that she wouldn't be defeated so easily. Mercury took her moment of hesitation to try to get the man on the ground out of the picture.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" It wasn't like the girl to go all-out offensive on the first attack, but she was despite.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Makoto had transformed without even knowing it and countered Mercury's strong attack with one of her weakest. And there she stood, protecting the man who served an unknown Princess. She started to shake a little, she couldn't believe what she had just done. She looked up into the eyes of both Sailor Mercury and Tuxedo Kamen, both of which she had tender feelings for.

"Sailor Jupiter..." Her voice was barely audible as the blue-haired Senshi tried to digest the situation. It was at that moment that Makoto realized her sailor fuku felt differently and was shocked at the sight of herself in the glass of the store they had ended up in front of. Instead of the tiara that usually adorned her forehead was a simple green jewel, shining brightly. Before she continued with the rest of the outfit she noted the wing clips in her hair, similar to the ones Usagi wore when she became super sailor moon. She looked down the rest of her form to find that she was adorned with simple white dress that clung tightly to the brunette's hips with the help of a gold chain with the symbol of Jove between two links of the chain. The symbol attached itself to her right hip while the rest of the chain tightly secured the dress at her hips. The white dress ended about the same length that her old sailor fuku had, but before it ended it splayed into a vibrant emerald green at the bottom. The neck was a V-shape and ended with a familiar green bow on the brunette's well-endowed chest. However, a gold star sat in the middle of the bow with a small gold bow under it, its loose ends playfully flapping in the wind. The familiar bow was also placed at her back. The sleeves of the dress rounded around her shoulders embroidered with gold and green. Her gloves reached well past her elbow and ended with a similar chain that hung around her waist. They each had an arch of gold around her slender wrists as well. Lastly she looked to her bare feet were a gold chains hung loosely around her ankles. She had to double take a couple of time to finally convince herself that there were actually folded wings attached to her ankles along with the chains.

Completely baffled by the sight of herself she looked back at the two she had previously been fighting. The looks on their faces told her that they, as well, were baffled.

"Ma-Makoto-san... what's happening?" The two of them not having been informed of the situation beforehand of course thought the transformation weird.

"Ah... my Jovian Princess. You have finally returned to your true form." Wolfgar had recovered quite a while ago, but the princess protecting him had stunned him once again into silence, however, he wouldn't last much longer before his imprisonment beckoned his return. "Now, with your reawakening... our majesty will surely come to power again and deal with those insolent fools who dared to take what is hers." With that, his being started to spark out until he had completely disappeared.

The three remaining powerhouses stood staring stupidly at the place the man had been standing... that was until Sailor Jupiter had passed out from all that was going on. Tuxedo Kamen caught her in his arms and they began their long silent trek to Mako and Ami's apartment.

FLASHBACK

"Damn." Sighed Wolfgar as he slid through the crack of his imprisonment. He had left his physical body behind and ventured forth using his spiritual energy to guide him through that of earth, he didn't feel the energy of his princess, but he felt that of Jupiter's.

He grunted his dismay as it took him about a week to pinpoint the Jovian Princess's exact point. That left him a week, if he was lucky. He didn't waste time in finding her daily schedule. She still took his breath away when he first laid eyes upon her.

The next day... he approached her. He would return her to her rightful place... and win her over at the same time.

PRESENT

Seven presences hung over the brunette friend they had spent so many years with. Each with different thoughts about her weighing heavily upon their hearts.

Author's Notes: Hey there! Done with another chapter! I am on a roll! I haven't had this much writing steam in me for a long time! I can't believe I haven't had an actual new chapter for this story since 2011… Jeez… that was one heck of a writer's block! Anyway, R&R! Love you guys! Also, I just turned 22 this month! Holy moly!


	4. Old Friend, How I Have Missed You

The Jovian Princess awoke to find seven sets of eyes peering at her curiously. Two sets of eyes belonging to their feline friends. Sailor Jupiter pressed her gloved fingers to her forehead and attempted to remove her aching headache from her head. She closed her eyes again, wishing the last week had been a dream, however, the unfamiliar sailor outfit still clung to her form. Feeling the eyes dig deeper and deeper into her soul she sighed and opened her eyes again. She sat up and looked at the friends she had trusted for so long, feeling a mix between guilt and rage. She waited till someone else spoke, scared of what words would come from her mouth.

"Makoto..." Luna uttered as she stared at the Jupiter Princess... no, the Jovian Princess, Luna recalled that the Princess liked to be referred as such in the past. She was at a loss for words, she never thought she would see the day that she would be confronted with the previous princess and her warriors again. Especially when she and the others have become so close with the one that was closest with the previous princess as well.

"Makoto how could you!" Usagi choked on her cry, which resulted in Mamoru rubbing the Odango heads back.

Makoto stared from one face to another, finally landing on that of the Moon Princess. She sighed. "I don't know Usagi-chan... my body just did things on its own." With that her body began to glow as she untransformed. She felt slightly more comfortable being dressed similarly to the others than in some foreign outfit that seemed to only distance herself from the others.

She sighed again. She didn't really enjoy the situation or the mixed feelings she was having. Part of her wanted to throw herself into her friends' arms and beg forgiveness and the other part wanted to scoff at them and start a fight. She swallowed down the second half of her thoughts and attempted to smile at her friends. "Sorry, I don't know how to apologize to everyone. I didn't know that I was an enemy." The word sounded sour to her at first, but underneath it all she was only too happy to be their enemy.

ELSEWHERE (Akihiko)

Akihiko Zeta walked around the park in which he felt the similar presence of the Jovian Princess. It was his turn to slip through the crack of their imprisonment and attempt the resurrection of the kingdom of old. He heaved a sigh. The Negaverse was everywhere. He was not used to so much negative energy, as the Negaverse was never able to penetrate his Princess' defenses. It only proved more that the Moon was not the true ruler. As soon as the moon had taken over the Negaverse felt a fall in power and easily took over and destroyed the moon kingdom.

Finally, becoming too irritated with being unable to approach the Jovian Princess, with the other Princesses surrounding her, and the constant pull of the Negaverse he let out a low growl before releasing a wave of power from his body. Instantly all the Negawaves disappeared and were replaced a sparkling happiness. Not only did this rid him of the annoying Negaenergy... it would surely bring the Jovian Princess to him.

ELSEWHERE (Makoto/Sailor Senshi)

The silence was deafening as everyone contemplated their feelings. That's when they all felt it. A release of great power. The girls jumped up and ran out the door, followed by a reluctant Makoto. It didn't take them long to reach the source as the person was at the park just down the road.

The park had been cleared of people and there stood a single man. He had semi-short hair that framed his face perfectly, but what caught everyone's attention was the striking yellow eyes that seemed to be able to pierce their very souls. They stared at each other for a long time before the aforementioned man smirked. It was then that Luna and Artemis gasped at the same time. "No... Not him too, not Akihiko Zeta!" Luna screeched unable to hide her fear. Akihiko Zeta after all was the head Knight of the previous Princess. The leader of the other twelve. Artemis growled, "If you're awake now, then a war is inevitable."

Akihiko's smirk grew even wider at the reaction he received. However, he ignored the comments and laid his eyes on the Jovian Princess. "My lady, I know you do not remember me... but I am head knight of the thirteen great knights and I am always in your service. It would do me great honor if you would accompany me in returning us to our rightful stations." His eyes never wavered nor left her emerald ones. There was a deep stirring in Makoto's body, one that felt oh so familiar. It wasn't the stirring of love, but trust. She could trust this man, she felt that she had trusted this man with her life many a times before.

Without even knowing it she had taken a step toward the man, only to have Rei's hand clamp down on her shoulder, holding her back. She felt so unsure. "She is no longer your Jovian Princess or whatever it is you people keep calling her! You better get out of here before I burn a hole through your head!" Rei was boiling over with fury. "Ah... you truly do hold the anger of Ares... and the passion of attaining higher positions... too bad that had backfired for you, young daughter of Ares." With that Rei screeched and transformed into Sailor Mars. The rest of the scouts followed suit and transformed, with the exception of Makoto. She was once again lost in a flurry of thoughts and uncertainty.

Akihiko... he was so familiar, such a comfort to her heart for unknown reasons. Like a long lost brother. She watched in disbelief as the scouts unleashed some of their most powerful attacks, none of them landing. Her feet began to move, to run towards the group when yet again another hand caught her shoulder. It was the hand of Sailor Pluto. She shook her head, silently telling the thunder Senshi to stay back as she charged into the battle herself. That left Makoto with Michiru and Haruka at her side, to hold her back she guessed. Hotaru had joined the battle along with Pluto. Through misted eyes Makoto looked up at Uranus and Neptune and then back to the battle. It wasn't fair... seven against one... she wanted badly to go out and help Zeta. The thought that this would be going against her friends hadn't even crossed her mind.

She clenched her hands to the point she almost made herself bleed. Uranus squeezed the thunder Senshi's shoulder and gave her an 'everything is going to be alright smile.' Neptune just stood there stoic to the world, unaware of anything going on. She recognized the man they were fighting... who was he? Why was he so familiar?

Akihiko jumped back and dodged yet another attack from Mars when he was caught off guard and sliced through his side. He cursed to himself, there were just too damn many of them to fight off by himself. He would have to get the Jovian Princess and his own Princess at another time. He thought as he glanced at the two Princesses he served.

Just as he was about to portal jump a streaming electrical light blew up in front of him, sending the scouts flying backwards. He paused and looked at the source. Sailor Jupiter was back in her old Princess Fuku and he sighed of relief. Uranus and Neptune were completely taken aback at the Senshi before them. She was completely different from Sailor Jupiter whom they have come to know and love.

Author's Note: Man, it is your guy's lucky day! More than one chapter a day, and I am still going! I hope by the end of this weekend I can post a completely new chapter! Love you guys! R&R.


	5. The Trouble With Thoughts

There she stood, eyes cold and calculating as she contemplated the situation. Somehow she had completely changed into her former self, not a single memory from the past thousands of years. All she knew was the enemy in front of her. The ones who had taken her life and her power. Her eyes rang a more crystal-like emerald. They seemed like they could have been half diamond. She scoured the scouts in front of her, familiar yet different... enemy all the same. Then her eyes finally landed on something familiar and soothing to her, Akihiko Zeta. First knight of her Queen's faithful thirteen.

She began to approach him when a burst of power hit her directly in the back and she was sent skidding forward. The power was familiar, but much too weak to be the one she remembered from the past. Neptune had grown so weak, Jove's descendant scoffed in her mind. However, she didn't falter from her path. She picked herself up from the ground and proceeded towards the knight completely unfazed. "Bright Prince Zeta... guide me to a place where you may inform me of the situation... with no distractions." She glared at the remaining scouts who were still too stunned to even register what was happening. And without further talk Zeta bowed to the Princess and they were absorbed into a dark portal.

LATER ON

It had been two hours since Makoto disappeared and Usagi still couldn't help her sniffling and her overly watery eyes. Mamoru hadn't uttered a word since that morning's chase, along with Ami. Rei and Luna were bickering about what they should do next and Minako paced the room at a loss without her best friend. The four outer Senshi stood in the back mostly unnoticed by the others, contemplating the situation.

"Setsuna-san... can't you just go back in time and see who this Princess is?" Hotaru asked. The four of them had been informed of the situation by Artemis while the others tried to calm down. "I'm afraid not, Hotaru. A great power is stopping me from doing so. I have never felt so out of my element before. Almost like time wasn't really mine to control in the first place." The other three turned to look at her, before Haruka sighed, feeling defeated in more than one way. "Ch... hard to believe that one of us could be that Princess... but then again after seeing what happened to Makoto... Well... you get what I mean." Hotaru shivered at the thought that Haruka's words brought. One of their friends was an enemy so great that they used to rule the galaxy before the moon. And she had been part of the force to take it from them. A betrayal that sounded too gruesome to be true, it made her sick to her stomach.

Michiru smiled and patted the youngest girl on the head. She was attempting to reassure the younger girl when it was she, herself, who needed the most consoling. Her familiarization of the man before had scared her like no other. No one, save herself and Makoto, had recognized him in the least. Did that mean that she was the Princess... the enemy? She didn't want that, she loved everyone too dearly to bear the idea of even possibly being the Princess. It was far too much.

Pluto noted the weariness of Neptune and contemplated it. The women had acted the most unusual, putting aside Makoto. When she had attacked the Jovian Princess it was almost like she had done it out of fear... of herself. Setsuna was far from dumb and the inner turmoil was far too suspicious for her to ignore. She hated to admit it, but Neptune being the Princess made sense. She was part of the outer Senshi, because putting Jupiter and the Princess so close together would be foolhardy. She was elegant and refined, beautiful and graceful, intellectual, and fierce. Neptune would make a fearsome Princess... perhaps much better than the current Moon Princess... No, there was no doubt she would be much better leader than the Odango head.

Setsuna cleared the thoughts from her mind, she didn't like the idea, and it tasted bitter in her mind. The fact that one of the outer Senshi is most likely this Princess unnerved her. Even more so, the thought that she had betrayed and killed one of her closest friends in the past.

ELSEWHERE (Makoto/13 Knights)

The Jovian Princess paced around in a dark space, it wasn't a room... there was no better word to describe it other than a dark space. Upon arriving at the location Akihiko Zeta had run out of spiritual energy and returned to his imprisonment. It was a fancy mirror, it was bordered by the engravings of each of the planets that had taken the throne from her and her Princess... but beautiful none the less.

Just as she was about to touch the symbol of Earth, her long unrequited love, the mirror began to glow with a warm light once again. This time stepped out the Harmonious Prince himself. "Kazuhiko... it is good to see you. Perhaps you could fill me in on the situation where Akihiko could not." Her gaze pierced him through to the soul and he was reminded once again of the amazing power this petite girl before him held.

"Yes, my Jovian lady... After the fall of yourself and her Majesty the Moon went into action. I heard there was a slight struggle for power at first... between the Moon and the planet of Mars. What little intelligence we have been able to gather from the Negaverse is that the two have no memory of the power struggle, but still argue a lot. It seems that the anger hasn't subsided over the many reincarnations." The rest of the conversation went on similarly, Makoto was not pleased in the least.

Over the past thousands of years the Knights had managed to gather information from the Negaverse that often took residence in the old castles, even the one of their Princess. They thought it was hilarious that the once most powerful Princess was overthrown and that now anyone could live in her palace. The last enemy, a Sailor Senshi, by the name of Sailor Galaxia had stopped by as well. She felt pity for the thirteen Knights and had cracked the mirror a bit for them, before she was off again.

Troubled Dreams (Ami)

She tossed in turned as the sleep that held her in its grasp was not a pleasant one. She had been at this for an hour now and the images in her dream had just now started to clear enough for her to see them. The memories came in bits and pieces, but it was enough.

First she was standing behind the Jovian Princess as the taller one argued with what seemed to be the ruling Princess. Ami tried to peak around the girl to see who it was but she found that she was unable to move, she felt frightened. "There is none with the wits to match that of the people who live on the Planet Mercury, tis folly to turn away this Princess! She is brilliance itself!" Ami had no control of the blush that overtook her face, the Jovian Princess was fighting for her, she was unexplainably happy.

The memories shifted to another point in time. She was now wearing the same battle dress as Makoto only hers was tinged a deep and beautiful blue. She stood facing that of the Selene Princess and the Areian Princess. They had just revealed their plot to the Mercury Princess... or now known as the Hermian Princess. Ami sat there speechless... to overthrow the current ruler and allow both the Selene and Areian Princess to Reign, it was an absurd idea. The planets were at peace, nothing was wrong with the current ruling. However, in the pit of Ami's stomach something churned... she hated seeing the Jovian Princess serve under someone else... she deserved to be the ruler. The plot tumbled through her mind... she could use the others plan to overthrow the current Princess and then set her own in motion to obtain power for Makoto.

The last of her brief memories settled into her mind. She opened her eyes only for them to already be filled with tears. She looked around and finally she noticed the pretty Jovian Princess, blood soaked and at her feet. She knew what the tears were for, and they came even harder as she knelt toward the coughing body. "Jove..." She reached out a hand to only have it smacked weakly away. "Why so sympathetic? Was this not your plan?" She hacked up some blood into her gloved hand... it didn't matter to her. Soon... she would be nothing more. Ami gasped at the sight. "Silly girl... did you really think they would let you obtain power for me? I do not want to rule... only to serve. Go... I will be reborn, but if your eyes keep pouring tears for me... they will be suspicious of you, young Hermian Princess." It didn't even shock Ami that the Princess had figured her plan out, with one last sob she stood with shaky legs and she ran for all that she was worth.

Ami woke gasping for air, like she had just run for miles. What had she done? She could never forgive herself.

ELSEWHERE

Makoto walked the streets of her current home, she had returned to Earth after listening to Kazuhiko's story. She decided it the best course of action, however the Jovian Princess did not think she wouldn't wake. For in fact when Makoto woke from her slumber, she remembered not of the last day or her past.

Author's Note: Annnnnnd another chapter bites the Moon Dust. ;) Most of these chapters are the same with small changes. Most of them I just fixed grammar and spelling. The 2nd chapter, however, did get some fairly big rewrites. Hope you guys are still loving this story. Love you guys! 3


	6. My Dear Princess

Ami had not been the only one that night who could not sleep, however. Another of the scouts had awoken in a cold sweat, memories fresh yet so far in the past. She sat up in bed panting, afraid to move. She glanced around the room until her eyes settled on the digital alarm clock. It read 7:34, just a minute until her alarm would have gone off, awaking her from the terrifying dream. She pushed her legs over the side of the bed and made her way towards the shower. One thing was clear in her mind, she needed to find her trusted Jovian Princess.

ELSEWHERE (Usagi/Makoto)

Usagi was late to the scout meeting, certainly nothing new in the young woman's life. However in her rush to make it to Rei's temple she passed a familiar face... the face of Makoto. "Usagi! What are you doing back in town? Are you here to see Mamoru?" It took a couple seconds for the question to settle in the blonde's head. Makoto was standing there in front of her acting like the past week had not even occurred. Was this some kind of ploy? Or was she having some kind of sick dream? "Ma... Mako-chan." Had been the only thing she managed to utter.

Makoto would have to be blind not to notice that something was wrong with the Odango head. She must have come down to see Mamoru... had something gone wrong with them? Makoto didn't really want to think about it since she had her own feelings for the aforementioned man. Shaking her head slightly she grabbed the other girl's hand. The least she could do was cheer her friend up or get her mind off of her problems for a while. She pulled Usagi along, their first stop would be the game pallor.

ELSEWHERE (Sailor Senshi Meeting)

"Where the heck is that Odango-head!? And to think that she is still our leader after all these years!" Rei huffed as she and all the other inner scouts sat waiting on Usagi. "Even I have to admit this is kind of late for Usagi... maybe we should call her on the communicator just to make sure she isn't in some kind of trouble." Ami simply stated while tapping away at her laptop. She had a paper coming due within the next couple of days and was using this waiting time to enhance her already completed paper. "Oh! Leave that to me!" Minako punched in the number for Usagi and waited for her to answer.

"Minako-san... I can't talk for long right now. Makoto is here... she seems... normal. I can't figure out what is going on right now. She keeps dragging me places, buying me things... all the things I love. Oh she is coming back! I will fill you in later!" Click... "You guys heard that right?" Minako looked at each person individually. The room was filled with blank stares and unsure nods.

ELSEWHERE (Previous Princess)

The Previous Princess was running through the streets at a fast pace. Faster than she thought was possible. She had already stopped by Makoto's apartment and found it empty. She was now in the process of checking every favorite hangout of the brunette Princess. She had to find her... she needed to see her.

ELSEWHERE (Usagi/Makoto)

Makoto and Usagi finally sat down at a booth at their favorite diner. Makoto had bought a lot of Usagi's favorite things for her today and about halfway through their shopping spree she realized that she was probably doing so not to make the Odango head feel better... but to ease her guilt of flirting with Mamoru.

The waitress had just left when Usagi got up from her side of the booth. "Lady's room, be right back!" Usagi tried to chime out in her usual happy voice and left for the restroom. Makoto had noticed the force behind the Usagi's facade, but didn't have the heart to bring it up. She began tapping her finger on the table as her eyes turned to the window. She almost went into a daze as her eyesight went fuzzy and she lost her focus. That is, until she saw a familiar figure run by in an urgent manner. She immediately stood from the table and left the diner in pursuit. What could possibly be wrong?

ELSEWHERE (Usagi/Sailor Senshi)

Usagi furiously input Ami's communicator number and waited for the blunette to pick up. The group was rattled to say the least when Mercury's communicator started to beep. She flipped the compact open and everyone leaned over the poor girl to get a look at Usagi. "Ami-chan, everyone! I don't have much time. Mako-chan and I are at the diner. I think you should all come right away. She is acting way to suspicious. I will distract her, so please hurry!" Click... the screen beeped a couple of times before turning into a seemingly regular compact mirror. The group stood there, with the exception of Ami, mouths agape. They didn't even have a chance to get a word in edgewise.

ELSEWHERE (Makoto/?)

Makoto came to a stop in an alleyway. She was sucking air like she had been deprived her entire life. She leaned against the dirty wall not caring for the filth it contained. She had managed to lose the other girl, she was running far too fast. Makoto closed her eyes and leaned her head back to allow the air clear passage to her lungs. However, she was no longer alone. Within a second her arms were wound behind her back, allowing her assailant to press their bodies tightly together. Before she managed to open her eyes and get a good luok at the woman her lips were crudely pressed upon. Makoto had a weird stirring in the deepest reaches of her belly. The other woman's chest slightly massaging her own bigger chest and the lips sending a comforting, but erotic fire to her loins.

Finally being released from the tight grip Makoto stumbled back and looked at who she knew to be her Princess. "Haruka..."

Author's Notes: Half-way done now! I will FINISH this story, even if it kills me. That is my goal, to finish all of the stories that I have out right now. I have seriously been slacking. Please visit my profile to see my current status on all of my stories. LOVE YOU GUYS! R&R :D


	7. I Remember Something

Michiru tossed and turned in her sleep. She was in a cold sweat. Her dreams were stirring her into a frenzy, the horrors of her past life revisiting her in full.

FLASHBACK (Michiru/Haruka)

Her first image was that of a beautiful young blonde girl wearing a gorgeous silver gown. The girl had been talking, but Michiru was only able to catch the last couple of words. "For the sake of the people!" It was a lie, Michiru could feel her gut curl telling her that what this girl spouted was nothing more than a lie. However, without being able to stop herself she smiled at the Moon Princess, and gave a curt nod. "I will help your plight young Princess. I do not care for the rule of the Cronian Princess. She is seemingly heartless and I feel she is neglectful of the people. Under your rule, I believe the people with find peace. Please, allow me to assist you." The Odango head smiled gleefully. Everything was going to her plan. "Now... Here is my plan for the Uranus kingdom downfall..."

A shiver ran down Michiru's back in her slumber, though she had not remembered the rest of the conversation her body reacted to the memory. Michiru now found herself in a beautiful garden, one she recognized as her own palace garden. She looked around, taking in the sight, she had missed her planet. Just as she was about to walk over to the bench and read the book that she had brought outside with her, she felt strong yet gentle arms wrap around her middle. She felt herself gasp and quickly turned to find the Cronian Princess herself. Michiru's nerves were frazzled, but she placed a contented smile on her face and allowed the other to continue to hug her. "My sweet Posidian Princess... You smell of flowers more beautiful than this whole garden could ever hope to produce." Michiru blushed. Even if it was her mission to seduce the Queen and leave her weak... she couldn't help but blush. She had a way with words after all. Much of the evening went similarly. However, every time Michiru received a chaste kiss or held onto Haruka's hand she had the uncontrollable urge to retch.

The sun's rays had just begun to blanket Michiru and her room entirely while her final dream slipped into her unconsciousness. Slipping from the personal room of the Queen herself, Michiru ran down hallway after hallway, yet her foot steps were only a whisper as she left her slippers and the majority of her garments in the room with the sleeping Queen. She dared not think of the acts that were committed just hours ago. Clutched in her hand and pressed protectively again her chest was the Queen's ring. It was the loveliest ring Michiru had ever seen in her life, it was hard for her to believe the Lunian Princess that this was in fact the Cronian Queen's power source. The ring was of pure silver crystal, the band was slim but strong. At the top of the band sat the most intricate of roses splayed open as if it had just bloomed. Michiru quickened her pace, she was meant to meet the other planets that night, to give this ring to the Lunian Princess... and the next day... The war would begin.

PRESENT (Michiru)

Michiru shot up in her bed, gasping for breath. Haruka was the Ruler, she had betrayed Haruka in the past and felt disgusted at the other girl's pawing... yet in the present she had adored Haruka's touches and kisses and just her company in general. How... How had this happened? One thing was for sure though, she wasn't going to tell anyone what she remembered until she sorted out her own feelings.

ELSEWHERE (Sailor Senshi/Excluding Jupiter/Uranus)

The rest of the sailor Senshi had arrived at the diner to find a panicked Usagi. "Guys! You're here!" She quickly made her way towards them. "Makoto disappeared while I was in the lady's room calling you all here. She took a look at her friends. And that was when she noticed that just one other scout was missing. "Where... Where is Haruka?" Michiru visibly flinched and everyone one noticed. "No... NO! It can't be... Haruka she... she is the Princess!?" Minako screeched to her friends and Michiru looked down in shame at not being able to hide it well enough. Setsuna looked at her best friend in shock. "When... When did you find out?"

Michiru sighed heavily. "Last night... I had many dreams... dreams from that time so long ago. I don't quite understand everything that I remembered... Haruka, I thought it was gross the way she pawed all over me, yet now I am completely in love with her... how can that be?" She had begun to shake uncontrollably. "Tell us all that you remembered... from the beginning." Setsuna insisted and they all took a seat at a table to listen to her.

Later On (Sailor Senshi/Excluding Jupiter/Uranus)

"Wait... are you... are you saying that it was Usagi's plot to take over the galaxy?" Rei was completely floored... the Odango head had thought of such a successful plan? "No... It was your plot as well Rei. I had similar dreams a couple nights ago. Only when I was approached it was by both of you. You had planned to divide the power between the both of you." Everyone looked towards Ami and turned over what she had just said in their minds. It was all too much. Only Michiru and Ami had any inkling of understanding now.

"It makes sense... just with that bit of information. Rei and Usagi always fight now and Rei has always been complaining about Usagi's leadership, because something must have happened in the past to ensure that only Usagi ruled." Setsuna finished her sentence by then turning to Michiru. "And your current feelings for Haruka. While it might have been a ploy in the past, you died while remembering it... and sometime during our many reincarnations your ploy turned into actual feelings." Michiru contemplated this, although it was incredibly hard to think something like that possible, all the facts added up. "Alright... from here on, anyone else who has a dream will tell everyone so we can figure out our past..."

ELSEWHERE (Makoto/Haruka/Masahiko)

"Makoto, I have missed the feeling of you pressed up against me." sighed Haruka into the blushing brunette's ear. "Soon the rest of the Senshi will remember and they will repeat the crimes they have committed again. Perhaps with the experience of using the Silver Crystal, the Lunian Princess will seal us away this time." She murmured while pressing kisses down the Jovian Princess' throat. "Yes... but I feel we will have our revenge instead... after all, their power this time around is less than half of their original. Makoto breathed out as she slightly pushed the other away from her. "We will have plenty of time to make up after this is over Haruka. Things must be returned to their normal order."

With that said a bright light flashed before them. "Sorry to disturb you, your Majesties. I have come to inform you that the Senshi have remembered enough to know your stations. I will bring you to the safe haven of your castle, my Queen." The two looked at the man in front of them. He was taller than them both and had a slender build. He was the second in command of Haruka's faithful thirteen. Masahiko six, the 'Just Prince' as he was often referred to. He had shoulder length green hair, very similar in color to Setsuna's and the same striking yellow eyes as Akihiko. "Very well, we should start devising our plan as well." Haruka took Makoto's slender hand in her own and walked through the portal Masahiko had created for them.

Author's Note: Hmmm, another chapter done. Hopefully it won't take me long to finish the others, I am kind of tired going back through and fixing my mistakes… hahaha :-/ Anyway! Love you guys! R&R :D


	8. You are the Cronian Princess

As if on cue, that night Minako dreamed of a time so long ago, but becoming a present horror. She was sipping tea with one of her many suitors when a messenger came upon them with a note from the Lunian Princess. Quickly glancing at the note she scribbled something on the back and handed it back to the nervous messenger, who scurried off. She smiled serenely at the young suitor before her. "I am terribly sorry, Kunzite, but the Lunian Princess calls for an audience with me. If you'll excuse me." She stood and curtsied and left the man to finish his tea. As she walked into her throne room she was greeted by the ever stoic face of the Jovian Princess. Needless to say she was astounded, here she was expecting the Lunian Princess. "Is there something I can do for you my lady?" Makoto looked over the woman in front of her. "I need a promise from you Aphrodite. Will you promise to be my friend?" Minako was taken aback... not only had she been referred to as Aphrodite, but Makoto was asking her to promise to be her friend. Minako meekly nodded to the question, in truth she had always wanted to become close friends to her. Makoto smiled slightly and Minako gasped at the sight.

Minako swatted at one of her pillows on her bed while the second dream began to play. This time she was in a different garden, the garden of Mars. She found herself saying, "Of course I will support your side Rei, you are my best friend after all." The raven haired beauty in front of her smiled. "Thank you Minako. Usagi is planning to take the power of the Jovian and Cronian Princess right from under their noses. When this happens I will be given one piece and Usagi the other. I will need you on my side. Could you befriend the Jovian Princess for me Minako? Everyone knows she has a soft spot for you." Minako gulped at the mention of Makoto, she had forgotten about her promise to the Princess and had just swore her loyalty and help to Rei to help overthrow her. Feeling guilty was an understatement. She began to dig her nails into her palm, but helping Rei was the most important thing to Minako, she would do anything for her.

Minako became deadly still in her slumber, she had a feeling that this next dream was going to be even worse than the last one. It was a battlefield. She had a feeling that they were on the brink of winning, she could feel it in her bones. Yet, she only had a certain brunette in her mind, she felt incredibly numb inside. She was running across the battle field, desperately looking for Makoto. She stopped dead in her tracks, there she was. She saw a trail of tears sliding down the Hermian Princess' cheeks as she stood up and ran from Makoto. "I see you there Aphrodite, its ok, you can apologize if that's what you want." It had always blown her mind that Makoto had always known what she was thinking. "I am so sorry Makoto..." She felt her cheeks become wet from her tears, and she briefly wondered if the Hermian Princess had been apologizing as well. "It's my fault you feel guilty Aphrodite, I underestimated your feelings for the Areian Princess. A promise of friendship is nothing to a real bond." Minako stood numb above the dying Princess, she knew... perhaps she had always known. "Go now Aphrodite... less the fury of Ares finds us." That was the last time Minako saw the smile of Zeus.

PRESENT (Minako/Sailor Senshi)

Regardless of how she felt about the whole situation she had to call a scout meeting. She couldn't figure out the entirety of their past on her own. After she had explained her dreams to the rest of Sailor Senshi, the diner was completely silent. Rei seemed to be the most uncomfortable. While Minako's dream had not had any romance between herself and Minako... Makoto's words had implied that there was one. Rei loved Minako as a great friend, but was unsure if anything other than that existed. Setsuna was the first to speak up. "It is safe to assume that Makoto knew about our plot from the beginning... perhaps even before Usagi and Rei began to form it. She... she will be dangerous now that she has remembered it all." Still no one spoke, it was all becoming too much to handle, and some found themselves not wanting to handle it at all. "That explains why you were always so close to Makoto though, you must have died with that promise haunting you, thus you actually became good friends with her in this life." It wasn't often the Mamoru spoke up at the meetings, but what he said was true. Usagi nodded her head, but said nothing. She was still in shock of how she could have started a war between the planets and not only that... actually have killed both Makoto and Haruka.

After the group dispersed all had went their separate ways. Hotaru walked to her and Makoto's favorite park. She had had a strange feeling since all this had started. She was angry... angry at the other scouts for having plotted the downfall of the Queen. It wasn't something she could think of herself taking part in. She had loved Makoto and Haruka more than the other scouts in this lifetime. That couldn't have been because of some plot in the past, could it? She sucked in a large breath and held it. Slowly letting it out as she closed her eyes. "You always seem to come for me when I am the most confused." "I could hardly stand by and let my daughter go through this all by her lonesome." Haruka stated while sitting down by the younger girl. "I didn't think you would treat me the same since... well... since you remembered." "Why should I treat you any differently... after all if you were to remember, you would not be asking that." "Do you mean to say... that I didn't betray you and Mako-chan?" "Would I be here if you had?" "I suppose not... can I come with you then?" Haruka smiled at the young girl. "Of course you can, Cronian Princess." Hotaru had to reign in the shock she was feeling. In all the dreams everyone had called Haruka the Cronian Princess... this made no sense.

"Ruka… I thought you were the Cronian Princess, why did you just?" Haruka smiled at the cute nickname Hotaru had given her in this life. "Don't worry, my sweet Hotaru, you will remember one day."

Author's Note: I am tweaking what I had originally planned Hotaru's part in the past was. Originally I had her change everyone's memory to protect Haruka, but now that won't be the case. Please keep reading to find out what that change is! Love you guys! R&R :D


	9. Impatience Causes Mistakes

Makoto paced back and forth in the destroyed castle of Uranus. Haruka and Hotaru watched her amusingly. Makoto was beginning to get restless. They needed to move and move now, lest they lose their nerve, but Uranus and Saturn had urged her to hold off until they were more prepared. She glanced at the mirror with the thirteen Knights trapped in it. It wouldn't be long till another would be able make it out. She silently decided that as soon as that happened she would take that Knight with her and attack Sailor Moon. The fact was that, as long as they had time to build up strength, so did their enemy. Jupiter figured it would be tomorrow, by tomorrow the next Knight would make their appearance.

ELSEWHERE (Sailor Senshi)

Usagi sat quietly among her friends as they quietly discussed their plans. It was obvious that their betrayal outweighed their current friendship with Haruka and Makoto. There would be a fight, and Usagi knew it would be hard on herself and the others like never before. She didn't have the betrayal to fuel her anger, she didn't have anything against Makoto and Haruka like they did her. She was brought out from her thoughts as Mamoru's question silenced the group. "Where is Hotaru, I haven't seen her lately?" Everyone turned to Michiru and Setsuna. "I... I have been trying to pinpoint her location, but I have been unable. She disappeared after the last meeting we had." Setsuna had been hiding the fact that Hotaru was missing, not wanting to put more stress on the scouts.

There was tension in the silence that filled the room. Usagi had a sinking feeling that she was with Makoto and Haruka... the question was whether or not she was there of her own free will or not. She didn't get to think long however, as chorus of screams sounded from the streets. Usagi ran to her window to see a woman with shoulder length golden hair and striking purple eyes. She turned to her team, "Transform!"

Once the group was fully transformed they raced over to the woman that was savagely sending powerful attacks at the civilians. "Stop! I won't allow you to attack these innocent people! I am Sailor Moon and in the Name of the-" "Are you done yet? Do you really need an intro that long?" Sailor Moon's mouth snapped shut and she tried to not let the comment get to her. "How dare you talk to her like that, you'll pay!" Shouted Sailor Mars. Sailor Moon was grateful for having such a great friend, even if they had a troubling past. Sailor moon prepared her scepter when Sailor Zeus walked out from behind a tree. "Jup-Jupiter!" "It's Sailor Zeus to you." Makoto mustered up her toughest sounding voice.

Makoto stood her ground next to the Uranus Knight. "You did well Asami Lambda." "Thank you your Majesty." Makoto took a couple of steps in front of the tenth knight, as to guard her. "Now, I grow weary of waiting. Which one of you will fight with me?" The scouts were too much in shock to reply to the challenge. However, everyone was shocked when Ami stepped forward. "Mer-Mercury, no! It should be me who faces her... as the leader..." "Sailor Moon, I am doing this…. To settle and old debt and to accept the punishment of my great sin." Sailor Moon didn't know what to say. Makoto had been a pillar of strength for the majority of the group. Their shoulder to cry on, and their best friend to ogle guys with.

The rest of the scouts stepped back. "I had wished you would have joined up with us... but since it has come to this." Ami nodded, it was breaking her heart, staring at her closest friend, being ready to fight to the death. She took a defensive stance and called upon Mercury to get her and Makoto through this. "Mercury Aqua Shine!" Makoto easily dodged the attack and Asami jumped back up into a tree to avoid it. "Zeus... Shock Wave!" A bolt of thunder had struck Makoto as she called upon Zeus and collected at her fingertips. As she called out wave, she closed both her hands to form fists and the electricity shot from her body like a ripple on the water.

Mercury didn't move fast enough to avoid the attack. She was hit full force and blasted back into the trunk of a tree. Blood spilled from her mouth as she coughed it from her lungs. "You really expected me to go easy on you?" Ami looked up into the face of her best friend and smiled lightly. "No... I only expected you to take your deserved revenge upon me. To kill me." Even Makoto was taken aback by that comment. She knew Ami was innocent in her plans, but she didn't think she would go to this length. "Mars Flame Sniper!"

Makoto was caught off guard and the arrow barely missed a vital point as she tried to jerk out of the way. The arrow struck her shoulder and the blood pooled down the front of her torso. Pulling out the flaming arrow from her arm, Makoto growled at Mars. Well at least one of them was serious about fighting her. "Sailor Zeus! We must retreat and get your wounds taken care of!" Asami came down from the tree and ran to Makoto. "Deep submerge!" Neptune was hoping to catch the two off guard again, but was surprised to see Asami pull out a mirror very similar to her own and absorb her attack. "You will regret that!" Asami faced Neptune and held her mirror to face the other. "Lambda reversal mirror!"

From the mirror Neptune's earlier attack came out and was shot out at an incredible speed. It hit Neptune spot on sending the girl flying until she skidded against the ground. She quickly turned to her side as she coughed up blood on the ground. "Neptune!" Sailor Moon cried as her own anger had finally piqued. When she turned around to attack however, Jupiter and Asami were nowhere to be found.

All Usagi remembered from the rest of that day was the sirens from the ambulance.

Author's Note: Ok, just a little change here. The reasoning for Ami confronting Makoto was changed. Other than that it stayed mostly the same. Below are the current teams in this story. Love you guys! R&R :D

Modern day scouts:

Sailor Moon

Sailor Mercury

Sailor Mars

Sailor Venus

Sailor Pluto

Sailor Neptune

Tuxedo Kamen

Older Ruler Scouts:

Sailor Uranus

Sailor Jupiter

Sailor Saturn

13 Uranus Knights


	10. The Death Of More Than Just Our Love

Haruka stomped about her Palace in fury as she waited outside the door that contained Makoto. She was currently being worked on by Kimiko Epsilon, the only healer of her thirteen knights. Haruka was furious when Makoto appeared in front of her in that horrible state. She was so furious in fact, that she had actually caused the mirror to crack, allowing Kimiko to escape its bonds completely. It was a good thing, but Haruka couldn't bring herself to be happy about it. She wasn't angry that Makoto had disobeyed her, she was angry that she got hurt doing so.

The door opened and a tired looking Kimiko came out and closed the door silently. "Your Majesty, she will be fine. She needs to rest, however, I implore you to not yell at her yet." Haruka knew she should heed Kimiko's advice, ranking 11th in power, but she couldn't just let it go like that. Just as she was about to stomp by Kimiko a small hand grabbed her wrist. "Hotaru, I will not take your advice either, so don't bother." "Haruka, you must calm yourself. While Makoto is injured so are Hermes and Poseidon." Haruka found herself flinch slightly at the mention of Michiru.

Her betrayal had hurt the most, she had loved her for so long and to be stabbed in the back like that... it was too painful. Haruka also recalled a certain brunette being head over heels for the Gaia Prince, he had shattered her heart the same night. Haruka's rage simmered and she yearned to by Makoto's side. The two of them had been through so much together, and supported each other through the toughest times of their lives. Haruka needed Makoto, and she knew that she was needed by Makoto as well.

Hotaru felt Haruka become less tense and the air around the older woman became clouded in pain. Hotaru knew she was thinking of the betrayal of the scouts, the pain that they had caused her and Makoto. Hotaru really hadn't picked a side till the very last minute, she wasn't a traitor and that was her only reason for siding with Makoto and Haruka at that time. But being here now, she knew that if it had happened at this time she wouldn't have the time to list all the reasons why she would side with them.

ELSEWHERE (Mamoru/Makoto)

Seeing Makoto injured that badly had kept Mamoru up late into the night. While he had hurt Makoto the most in the past, his feelings for her now were true, and he despised his past love for Usagi. He didn't blame her now. Usagi, like all the other scouts and himself, were different people now. They grew up in different environments and had different influences. He didn't know what he was going to do anymore.

Ami and Michiru were currently in the hospital receiving emergency treatment. Though Mamoru was truly worried about the two, he wanted to see if Makoto was ok, more. He slid off of his bed and walked over to the glass doors leading to his balcony and slid them open. The wind rustled his hair and he smiled to himself as he picked up the faint smell of roses and oak.

Makoto stared at Mamoru as he stared across the park, avoiding her eyes. "Mako... I didn't think you would ever want to see me again." She shifted, not really expecting the question so directly. "The heart is a fickle thing. Here I am... I should be hating you with my entire being... should be hating all the Senshi." A silent tear rolled down her face as she knew that she hated none of them. She had her mission though, a mission that would make this world a peaceful one, like how it had been long ago.

Mamoru swallowed the lump in his throat, he didn't know what she was going to say, but it had his heart racing. "I don't hate you... I don't hate Usagi, Ami, Rei, and Minako... I don't hate any of the Senshi." Makoto took a deep breath, she didn't really know why she was spilling her guts to Mamoru. Her heart still ached for the man in front of her, even knowing all that he did to her. "Today... I attempted to kill my heart. I failed... if anything... my love for you all grew. I don't know what to do Mamoru." Her form started to shake slightly and as she tried to fight off all the feelings flooding her being.

Before Makoto could open her mouth to finish what she wanted to say, her breath was stolen from her as Mamoru firmly pressed his lips upon her. "Mako... I want you all for myself. I wish I could tell you that you should run away with me, but I am unworthy. I destroyed your heart so completely in the past. I only deserve your hate. So hate me Makoto... hate Usagi... hate Rei... hate all of us and destroy us." With those words he sealed her lips again, willing away all of her pain. While he had not loved her in the past, she was the only woman on his mind in the present. And he had wronged her…

By that time Makoto had a steady stream of tears running down her face. All she could do was bury her face in Mamoru's shirt and cry her heart out. "Hold me Mamoru... this will be the last night."

ELSEWHERE (Sailor Senshi)

Usagi watched as doctors and nurses came in the room and left with grim faces. She didn't know what was going on, the doctors hadn't thought it necessary to answer any of the Senshi's questions. Ami's mother had been informed by Rei hours ago and was a complete mess of sobbing in the corner by Ami's bed. They had spilled the whole story to her, from everything about Ami being Sailor Mercury to Makoto being their enemy. She had understood her daughter's actions... after all she was always happiest whenever Makoto had come around.

It wasn't looking good for Ami, but Michiru had received better results from the tests. Apparently the shock Ami received had upset her heartbeat, which was quite irregular. Usagi looked down at her clean hands. 'Clean... Curse these hands!' Usagi bit her lower lip hard and dug her fingernails into her palms. 'I didn't even move! I just watched! What kind of leader am I?! First the past and now this... what human being is as horrible as this...' Usagi stood up and rushed from the room.

None of the other Senshi made a move to chase her. She was feeling the same things as the rest of them were, uselessness. The room would soon overflow as the steady line overtook Ami's heart monitor.

Author's Note: This chapter still makes me really sad. I hate killing off people, but for this story to progress… it MUST happen. I can't wait to get to the end of the story so you all can see what it is all about! Anyway, love you guys! R&R :D


	11. I Wish It Was All Just A Dream

Rei sat numbly next to Ami's bedside. The constant line of noise seemed to lull her into her own little world. "A-Ami..." Her tears finally freed themselves from her shock. Streams rolled down her cheeks as she stared at the lifeless face of one of her best friends. 'Makoto... Makoto did this! How could she?! Why can't the past remain in the past? How much more must we all suffer...'

ELSEWHERE (Makoto/Mamoru)

Makoto sighed deeply as she separated herself from Mamoru's bed. It had been a wonderful and painful thing that morning... to wake up to Mamoru's crystal clear eyes. The 'her' that lived on Earth, was tickled pink by the love and affection she received last night. The 'her' of the past was reliving only some of the most painful memories and their lovemaking had been bittersweet. As she was about to leave his room she felt his hand on her upper arm pulling her so that she was face to face with him.

"Mako... Will you please... will you please tell what I did to you. What I did to you in the past?" Makoto swallowed hard. The Mamoru in front of her would never have even thought of doing something so... so... horrible. It would break him to know that he was such an important pawn in killing herself and Haruka in the past. He was innocent and very loving to all. He was truly fit to be the Prince of Earth as he stood now.

"You don't want to know, Mamoru." "Mako please, I need to know." Makoto's eyes started to water a little, but she kept herself in check. She took a big breath to calm herself down.

"In the past... I was deeply in love with you, but much like now... you belonged to Usagi." This information was nothing new, everyone knew that he and Usagi had always been in love. "I guess I was too blinded by love to see that you yourself were head over heels in love with Usagi. I suppose it was obvious that I was in love with you, otherwise there would have been no plot to steal my power." Makoto walked away from Mamoru and over to the balcony. She didn't feel like looking at him right now. "You came to me one day and expressed your love for me and I instantly melted." Makoto moved her hands up to caress both of her ear lobes and for the first time Mamoru noticed that she wasn't wearing her rose earrings. "I used to have a different pair of rose earrings... they were made from the silver crystal. One morning they were gone..." Mamoru gaped at her back. Her earrings were made of Silver Crystal? Was Makoto really so powerful in the past that she wielded two pieced of Silver Crystal…

She turned to face Mamoru once more. "That day you comforted me with some rose earrings you hand crafted yourself in the image of roses on Earth. Little did I know that you had actually been the one to take the earrings from me and give them to Usagi. I had expected it, in the very back of my mind, but I denied it. I was so in love with you that I didn't want to think you were playing a part in the war that I knew was coming. But, the very next day the war happened and Haruka and I perished... and Hotaru was exiled into a very deep sleep." She smiled sadly at Mamoru and without waiting for his reactions she was teleported back to Uranus.

ELSEWHERE (Ami's Mother)

Ami's mother stumbled into her and Ami's apartment dropping all her things at the front door. Her face was a mess of tears and agony was etched into the wrinkles of her face. She had always known death, being a doctor and all. She had watched many mothers cry and scream in agony as they watched their children die. She had always felt bad for them, and she never in a million years could have been able to understand their pain. Until now. She collapsed against her front door and pulled her knees tightly to her chest. Her body began to shake while her teeth chattered uncontrollably.

She was proud of her baby girl, she had been true to herself to the end. She was one of the protectors of the Earth, Sailor Mercury. As a mother, she couldn't have been more proud. But the fact remained... her baby was dead. Even though she knew Makoto must be in great pain, she couldn't find it in her heart to forgive her. Never could she forgive the person who killed her daughter.

ELSEWHERE (Makoto/Haruka)

Makoto sauntered into the throne room. She really didn't feel like facing Haruka at the moment, but knew she had too. To her surprise, though, Haruka was in deep thought. She approached her tentatively, not sure of the situation. "Makoto... Ami is dead." The words came out coldly, but there was a whirlpool of emotion hidden behind her eyes. Haruka turned to look at the younger girl, her eyes watering ever so slightly.

"It pains me Makoto... it pains me that we have to be the bad guys. In order to purge this world of evil... we must become evil ourselves it seems." Makoto could feel her heart constrict and she swallowed hard. Haruka had finally realized what they needed to do. Makoto had done a deed so terrible so that she could awaken Haruka to the path that truly must be taken. She had tried to save her from the pain of it, by attacking the Senshi by herself, but she had failed. For there was no way to avoid the pain of killing your friends, even if it wasn't done by her own hands.

Ami was dead, her closest friend had accepted her dirty deeds and forfeited her life. She was sure all the Senshi hated her guts right now, but to Makoto... this Galaxy was more important. Did she care that she had killed Ami? More that you know. She wanted to rip herself to shreds for what she had done, but if she did that then Ami's death would have been for nothing.

Makoto quickly swiveled to face the mirror and noticed a nice crack in the corner. "Haruka... the mirror?" "Yes, Akihiko was released from the mirror the moment Ami passed from this world."

Author's note: Wah! So close to being down with this rewrite! Very few things were changed in this chapter. You know, it is really hard to rewrite chapters unless they were absolutely terrible. I was going to lengthen all of the chapter so that you all had more to read… but it is so very hard to do that. I have lengthened them by a several hundred words… but I was planning on so much more. Oh well… Love you guys! R&R :D


	12. A Painful Resolve

Sacrifice, sacrifice, sacrifice... that was all she had ever done for the Senshi. Makoto had wasted years of her human life training so she could protect her friends... while they all pursued their ambitions. What was the last thing she had truly done for herself? Even if she went back thousands of years... she wouldn't be able to tell you. But that was who Makoto was... she never complained she just did what was needed of her.

Makoto woke with a start, she had dreamed like some higher being was reciting all the pathetic parts of her life. She shook her head in an attempt to get the memories to scatter. "Mako-chan... I need to talk to you." Makoto turned to the small voice of Hotaru, standing in her front door. "Yes Hotaru?" "I have been thinking..." Hotaru moved further into the room till she decided to take a seat on Makoto's bed. "When Sailor Hermes perished... the mirror cracked. This allowed one of Haruka's thirteen knights to escape, leaving eleven still captured. I have started to remember bits and pieces of the past..."

Makoto stared at the girl, hard. She knew where the younger female was going with this. She just wondered who the girl had in mind. It pained her to think the way she did, but she had always been a warrior first and foremost. "Mamoru and Michiru... I think if they were to disappear... the rest of the knights might appear." Makoto closed her eyes, trying not to let her emotions show at the suggestion. She had had a hunch about who Hotaru was going to suggest... but somewhere deep inside of herself, she wished it wasn't so. The thought ripped her heart asunder.

"Hotaru... do you know both you and Haruka are called the Cronian Princess?" Hotaru blinked rapidly. She was taken aback by the random question. "I am not sure..." "I can barely recall… as it happened so long ago. Haruka's parents of old… they had two children, though one was born thousands of years later." Makoto turned to look Hotaru in the eyes. "You were that second child." Hotaru sniffled, she had not suspected that she was actually related to Haruka. "Your parents were about to finally die off, for while our life spans are long, they are not eternal. Anyway, they were near the brink of fading and so, they created a planet you Haruka… and a planet for you. So even though you come from two different planets, you are of the same blood. You too are sisters… that will both become Queens." Hotaru's eyes misted over at the news.

Hotaru sat silently next to Makoto, she didn't even feel the weight of the arm on her shoulders. She shivered as she recalled the memory of her planet. A silent tear slid down her face and she furiously wiped it away. "Thanks Mako-chan." Makoto gave a small wave as the shorter of the two left the room. She knew that Hotaru had been weary of the past, for she still could not recall all of it. This particular bit of information, however, she was not even aware in her past life. Haruka had always kept a watchful eye on her younger sister, never speaking a word of it.

Stretching, Makoto made her way out to the throne room.

ELSEWHERE (Mamoru)

That night Mamoru dreamed. Makoto's words had struck a part of him that he never knew existed. He scrunched his eyebrows together in thought as he sat up in bed panting. He had dreamed of the moment when Usagi had propositioned him... that if he seduced Makoto and stole her power that she would marry him. He had thought that incredibly weird, but there was no doubt in his mind that the event had happened. 'Usagi... she didn't really love me in the past?' But it was clear that he had been obsessed with obtaining her love.

He had courted Makoto like any other fine gentlemen would. He took her for strolls around the Jupiter gardens, and whenever he could manage... for strolls in the Earth garden. That had always been her favorite. She adored the roses that grew on Earth and he recalled repeatedly comparing her to one. She had always blushed such a beautiful pale pink. He remembered thinking that she was such an easy target and could hardly believe that she could be so powerful.

When he managed to get on a more intimate level with her, he spent many a night in her room. She was a vixen, a beauty to behold in such a precious way. He had sought out her body more than just for his mission, she was truly addicting. But, he had had a head of rocks... apparently, since even at those moments all he had ever thought about was Usagi. 'I was a fool...' One fateful night, after he lay exhausted from their love making he took her earrings. Her precious earrings that wielded her full power. Not two separate pieces of the Silver Crystal, but half of the whole.

He had comforted her the next day, as she was a mess. She had frantically searched her entire room and ordered the maids to have a look too. Mamoru spent the rest of that day hand crafting a beautiful set of rose earrings. Perhaps he felt the slightest bit guilty as he put all of his effort in making the most beautiful roses for his nightly vixen.

He hadn't seen her the day of the battlefield... he had vaguely wondered if she was wearing the earrings that he had worked so hard to make for her. While he felt a nagging sense in the back of his mind, he stayed close to Usagi, afraid harm may befall her.

Mamoru clenched his fist to the point that his palms were bleeding. What he had done... was unforgivable. He wondered if Ami had felt the way he was feeling right now. He wondered if that was why she gave herself away to Makoto... to be punished for her foul deeds. Mamoru felt as if his heart was constricting. He must take responsibility.

Later On (Usagi/Mamoru/Towns people)

It had been about eight days since Ami passed away now. Usagi sat in front of her friend's grave, silently mourning. Ami had been recognized as Sailor Mercury, thanks to the Senshi, and her grave had been marked so. Usagi looked at the many decorations around the grave, the majority of the city had shown up for the funeral. One of their heroines had died. But Usagi had wished that they had kept it to friends and family only.

She stood from the grave and slowly turned around. She tried her best not to jump as she was surprised to see Mamoru standing there. "Mamoru... you scared me." "Usagi... you know I still love you, right? Even if this whole 'fate' thing was really a lie... I really did love you." "Ma-Mamoru... what are you saying?" Mamoru smiled softly at the innocent girl in front of him. 'This' Usagi... she was so pure... in the past she had been unable to use the Silver Crystal. Her heart had been corrupted. Today, however, with a pure soul, the Crystal would react to her.

By no means was she at the level of Haruka and Makoto, but it was surprising none the less. "I dreamed last night, Usagi. I saw the truth and I know what I did. I can feel it in my bones... I imagine it is how Ami felt, but it is my turn next." Usagi gasped and ran into Mamoru's chest, gripping his shirt tightly. Looking up in his eyes, with something akin to anger. "How could you say that Mamoru! You can't die, you can't leave me! Our fate isn't a lie!" Her tears were flowing steadily and leaving wet marks on his button up shirt. "I love you Mamoru... why must you say all this now?"

Mamoru smiled sadly down at her as he raised a hand to her head. He tried to soothe her pains by combing his fingers through her hair. "One day Usagi... you will understand. I can't help, but wonder just what you will do when you find out." With that he removed her dainty hands from his shirt and made his way back to the car. He didn't turn around, not even once.

ELSEWHERE (Makoto/Haruka)

Makoto paced around the throne room, impatiently waiting for Haruka to make her appearance. What she did not expect was to be pinned to a wall by said girl. She could feel Haruka's breathe glide over her lips. "Ha-Haruka..." "I had a dream... A precious memory... way before Michiru or Mamoru were even part of this realm." Makoto felt her knees getting weaker as her body tried to remember the event.

Haruka freed Makoto and turned her back to her. "Do you remember the time before all that... when it was just me and you?" "Haruka... I... I don't know what you're talking about. I thought I already got all my memories back but-" "No... the reason we fell... is, because we forgot. We forgot the feelings we shared for each other Makoto." Haruka peeked over her shoulder, her eyes glistening just the tiniest bit. "When we made the Silver Crystal."

Makoto gasped. She saw images of the past passion that the two had shared. She didn't know what happened to that time. "Haruka... regardless of how we created it... those feelings don't exist anymore." "I know." "Then why-" "Because I feel as if we should settle this matter... the matter of the Senshi. Because even before they started plotting against us... they had destroyed us." Makoto's eyes softened. She had been alive for so long... she had shared so much love... and she had lost it every time. "Haruka... let's go to Earth... we need to finish what we started."

ELSEWHERE (Makoto/Haruka/Hotaru/Michiru/Mamoru)

Makoto sat completely still at Ami's grave site, staring intently at the site before her. She was steeling her resolve to do what needed to be done... what she was doing was to protect this world. Their galaxy knew abundant peace before it was overthrown by its own people. The Negaverse had not been a threat, even the strongest members of it could not penetrate their defense.

This was going to be Makoto's driving fist. With this in mind... she could do it. Haruka stood a couple feet behind Makoto, watching her oldest friend. She wasn't happy at the distance that had occurred between the two of them now. Her memories were of hours upon days of them spending time together. Haruka shook off the old memories and focused on what she needed to do. She had to be strong, not only for herself but for Makoto.

They both turned their heads at the slight crunching of leaves. Hotaru walked out from behind some trees. "They are heading this way." Makoto sighed and stood up from the grave. She pat the top of the stone lovingly and looked towards her two companions. Each already in battle gear, as well as herself.

Makoto took a deep breath and turned to face that of Mamoru and Michiru. Her heart slightly crumbled at the sight, but she manage to hold herself together. "Mamoru... Michiru... What brings you here?" Haruka decided to start the conversation... to delay what everyone present knew was going to happen. "You know why we are here 'Ruka." It was strange to Haruka that Michiru sounded so strong right now. She had expected the other to be a mess.

"We came to be punished." Mamoru stared hard at Makoto, making sure she knew that he was serious. "Makoto... I want you to kill me. Punish me for my past." It sounded like white noise to Makoto, she never knew Mamoru to be weak... but now he was pitiable. There was a strained silence where the two parties just stared at each other. Hotaru cleared her throat and everyone looked to her. "Shall we? I have steeled my heart to achieve revenge for My Queens." Makoto's eyes watered for a second before she wiped them away.

"Hotaru... stand down. Haruka and I need to do this ourselves." Hotaru nodded and retreated back a couple feet. Makoto took an offensive stance and her eyes focused on Mamoru. "Forgive me for the sin I am about to commit to you." Mamoru smiled bitterly and nodded his head. "I am not sure if revenge is an actual sin, but I accept it. I accept what I did to you and I accept the death penalty." Makoto gritted her teeth as a single tear slid down her cheek.

Without looking at Haruka she began to attack. "Jovian Shock Wave!" Mamoru didn't attempt to move he just kept his eyes locked on to Makoto's watery emeralds. Though it seemed to take forever for her attack to reach him it finally did. It first hit him in the stomach like a hammer, Thor's hammer he mused, and then coursed through his body. It seemed to him that the electricity coursing through his veins dragged his life energy with it. When it finally was all over he let out his last breathe and fell to his knees. He somehow managed to smile one last time before his face hit the grass. There was a slight flow of blood coming from Mamoru's mouth.

Michiru whimpered slightly and looked at Haruka with fear in her eyes. "Ruka... I am sorry. So so so sorry." Haruka noted the loss of elegance. Michiru came here with the intent to die, but after looking death in the face she couldn't go through with it. "I am sorry Michiru. I have to do this, and there is nothing that can stop me. There are things I need to protect and restore... and only by the death of you and the rest of the Senshi can that be accomplished. I ask that you forgive me." "You are the one who won't forgive me 'Ruka." "Queen's Wrath." Haruka yelled as an explosive wind formed in her hand and she thrust it at Michiru. Michiru screamed as the tears flowed in streams down her cheeks. Her screams were cut off as soon as the attack hit her. They were suffocated from her and as she gasped for air she stared at Haruka. "You're wrong Michiru... I have forgiven you, but that hasn't changed that this must be done." One last tear made its way down Michiru face and she finally accepted her death.

Makoto steeled herself for just a couple of minutes. She pulled out her old communicator and dialed Usagi's number. When the screen buzzed to life she saw a panic stricken Usagi and many of the other surviving Senshi. "Usagi... you might want to pick up your companions here." "Makoto! What did you do to Michiru and Mamoru?" "I gave them exactly what they wanted Usagi... and each of you will come to us... for the same." Makoto hung up and as soon as the compact turned back into a mirror she crumpled to the ground. Haruka ran to her side and pulled her into an embrace. "I hate this Haruka! I hate being the bad guys... I hate killing our friends, betrayal or not..." "I know Makoto... I hate it too. We have to stay strong, this is something that only we can do. By sacrificing our hearts, our souls, and our lives... we will bring this world back to the way it was meant to be. We have to do this... no matter how wrong it may be."

Hotaru helped Haruka and Makoto up and called upon the portal herself. It instantly swallowed them up and placed them inside Haruka's personal room. "Your Majesty! Are you hurt?" A total of thirteen knights ran up to the group. "No... Nothing of the flesh is wounded."

Author's notes: So close! I have the perfect idea for the 15th chapter too! I hope you all look forward to it! Love you guys! R&R :D


	13. War

Usagi swore she had never cried this much her entire life. Her Mamoru was gone... killed by her best friends. She couldn't stand for this, she wouldn't stand for this. She stood silently at his gravesite as everyone slowly trickled away from the horrible service. Everything was revealed now... everyone knew that Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen and it wasn't too hard to figure out that she was Sailor Moon from that much. The rest of the Senshi were also revealed. Usagi had never seen her mother and father more hurt in her life... she didn't know if it was, because she didn't tell them... or that she would now be fighting alone...

Usagi jumped slightly when she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder. It was then that she noticed how dark it had gotten and how alone she was. She turned around to face Rei. "Usagi... I know I am not Mamoru... but I am here for you. We will train hard and we will take down Makoto and Haruka. Allow me to be your arrow." Usagi looked up into her closest friend's eyes, they were puffy and red from her tears, but strong. So strong that Usagi found it hard not to do as she had just said. "No... We must do this together Rei... we must all kill our hearts as they have done." Usagi turned away from the raven haired beauty. "Tomorrow... the real war begins..."

ELSEWHERE (Makoto/Haruka/13 Knights)

Makoto woke with a furious heartbeat. It felt as if it was trying to escape its own bounds and flee. She looked around rapidly and her eyes fell on a lone figure in the doorway. "Wolfgar... Just what are you doing in my chambers?" "I came to wake you up, Jove." Her guard didn't go down in the least. "Wolfgar... tell me why I have this eerie feeling about you... like you are hiding something." He just smirked at her while his eyes ran down her body. "Just hiding this deep lust for you." Her eyes narrowed at him, but didn't shy away at all. "I suggest you leave before you find yourself missing a head... I haven't decided which."

He chuckled slightly and turned to leave. "Her Majesty calls for your presence in the Throne Room. Shall I tell her you are on your way?" "Yes." With that he took his leave from her chambers and made his way to report her answer. Makoto stood from her bed and transformed into her battle attire.

It didn't take her long to reach Haruka who was pacing about the Throne Room as if she was trying to set fire to the rug. "Haruka... do you intend to burn your castle to the ground?" "Makoto! Where have you been?! The scouts are on their way here as we speak. It seems they have finally decided to retaliate..." "Calm yourself Haruka... we can handle this. This just makes our job so much easier. Together Haruka... only together can we save this world from cruelty and evil." Makoto boldly grabbed the taller females hand and caressed it gently.

Haruka gripped Makoto's other hand and gave her a hopeless look before she turned to her knights. "Thank you... everyone. I know you have worked long and hard to ensure that all is right in this world. You have sacrificed as much as me and Zeus. There are no greater knights I could have asked for... It is always an honor to serve with you." With that she ascended the throne and took her rightful place. "TO WAR!"

ELSEWHERE (Sailor Senshi)

The Senshi teleport was incredibly slow due to the lack of Senshi, but it didn't stop their determination. They all wore fierce faces as they looked forward. As Uranus came into sight they all tightened their grips instinctively. "If we get separated... nothing changes... this is a war... and we can't leave till either side is defeated." Usagi's expression didn't change as she uttered the words.

They landed safely on Uranus, though a bit exhausted from the energy expenditure. Mars charged ahead first, closely followed by Pluto. "It is time to end this! Regardless of the past... I cannot let this go!" Venus shouted out to the planet itself. It didn't take them long to locate the palace, since it was the only building left standing. For once, the ruin around did nothing to bring tears to Sailor Moon's eyes, because she was going to destroy it all.

As soon as they all got inside they were perplexed that there was five different hallways. Their worry wasn't splitting up, it was that none of them would take the right path. They didn't need to communicate which path each would be taking as they all charged onwards. Sailor Pluto had taken the easternmost hallway and as she ran down it, the clicking of her heels became deafening. It nearly matched the speed of her heart beat.

Sailor Mars took the hallway that was straight ahead of the group. She, however, was not running down it. The hair on the back of her neck was standing up. She preceded down the hallway with precaution, she couldn't afford to be careless. Sailor Venus took the north eastern hallway and walked down it calmly. She knew Makoto better than anyone else, she knew that she wasn't the type to set up traps or sneak attacks. She would be waiting for her to find her. She also guessed that Makoto and Haruka were not in the same room.

Sailor Moon charged down the westernmost hallway, running faster than she ever has before. She had to be the first one to find Makoto and Haruka. She had to deliver the punishment herself, for ruining everyone's happiness... the future she had been looking forward to. The fresh tears streamed down her face, she was ready to kill her own heart to save her love's planet from this cruel fate, for surely that all this could ever turn into.

ELSEWHERE (Makoto/Haruka/13 Knights)

Sailor Zeus walked out into the garden, where the lilies and roses bloomed. She was followed by six of the thirteen knights. "Leave this place... you must go back to your original stations and protect this galaxy if we should fail..." The knights looked at her in concern, was the Jovian Princess planning on dying today? Regardless, they bowed to her and left, or so Makoto had thought. One stayed behind... Ryuu Five. "Ryuu..." "Don't say a word, My Princess. I have only one thing to say before I carry out your orders." "Of course." Makoto turned her back to him, as she couldn't take the intense stare in his eyes.

"The galaxy is counting on you, allow me to carry the burden of you destroyed heart and be your hope." Makoto's eyes watered. Ryuu was the most dedicated Knight to this galaxy, even more so than his betters. She turned and smiled at him. "I am counting on you, Ryuu. Show me what the Third highest ranking Knight can do!" "Yes!" With that he turned around and went to his original post, from so many years ago.

Haruka had also dismissed the Knights had stayed behind with her in the throne room. They didn't need to die for this, the galaxy would need them should they fail.

Both Makoto and Haruka looked to their respective doors as the clicks of heels sounded in their direction.

Author's Notes: One more to go guys… then you will finally get a fresh chapter! Hopefully there shouldn't be too many more chapters till this story comes to a close. Love you guys! R&R :D


	14. The First Strike

Minako abruptly stopped and looked out at a balcony. She walked over to it and saw a beautiful rose and lily garden. "So pretty..." That was when she saw her, Makoto. She looked so peaceful, so content to be among the flowers. Sailor Venus closed her eyes in a moment of mental anguish, she had seen what she had done to Makoto in the past... she didn't know whether she deserved to be alive anymore. 'But you are not fighting for yourself Minako... you are fighting for the people of Earth... you must do this!' She jumped from the balcony and landed several feet behind Makoto.

"Aphrodite... I couldn't ask for better company... on my final day." Makoto smiled very sadly, like it broke her heart to see her best friend the first to find her. "Don't... don't call me that... I am no longer that person." "You are right, my apologies." Sailor Venus took a couple steps forward and took a battle stance. She was shaking slightly, as she was still unsure of fighting her best friend. "Let's end this..." Makoto smiled again, but it looked like her soul was crying. "Yes..." With that Sailor Venus started running towards Sailor Zeus at high speed. "Venus Love Me Chain!" She flung out the chain, aiming at her opponents wrists.

Zeus did a backflip out of the way and finally took up her battle stance. "It will take more than that... Minako." Minako bit her lower lip out of frustration. With another burst of speed she threw a punch at Zeus who skillfully dodged it. Venus, however, gripped her shoulder and thrust her around so Zeus' back was to her. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Zeus had no time to react and was hit in the back by the powerful attack. Venus had grown much stronger than Makoto had expected her too in this short amount of time. Her flesh seared and blood running down her back, Zeus turned to face Venus again as she picked herself up off of the ground.

The hard look in Minako's eyes started to waver at the site of the blood she had shed. "Aphrodite would not falter at the site of her opponent's blood. She was a strong and proud woman, who was not afraid of the things she had to do to protect what was important to her... You are but a mere shell of her greatness." Tears streamed down Minako's face at the cruel words, but she didn't back down. "I loved Aphrodite... She was a woman with no equal." "Don't lie! You never loved me like that! You were only in love with Haruka and Mamoru!" Makoto smiled sweetly for the first time in a long time, for the feelings she just spoke of were true.

"It is a curse I have... I fall in love too easily. It has caused Haruka pain... it has caused you pain... it seems I have always caused others pain. This is why I must end it, I must put an end to this world." Minako's eyes widened in fear at the announcement of Makoto's true intentions. "You... you mean to destroy Earth?!" "Yes." With determination in her eye Makoto readied her attack. "Soaring Eagle!" Electricity arched from her arms and began to form at her fingertips. She thrust her hands forward and two eagles soared from them. The two of them circled Minako waiting for the perfect time to strike.

"Venus Crescent Beam!" She aimed for the closer of the two eagles and successfully hit it dead on. When she turned to take out the other one she was met with an empty sky. "Where did?" She didn't have time to finish her entire thought as a searing pain flared in her chest. The eagle had managed to sneak up on her as she was searching the sky for it. It blasted full throttle into her chest and the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Venus collapsed to the ground in agony. "In this form... you are not nearly strong enough... I am sorry for what I am about to do... please forgive me." Makoto walked towards Minako, until she was standing right beside the beautiful blonde.

Venus looked up at Makoto, "I already have... wha-what are best friends for?" With that her vision began to turn black. 'Is this the end?' She numbly began to fall to the ground, but felt Makoto's strong arms brace her body. Minako smiled up to Makoto for the last time. "Goodbye Makoto. I am glad I got to see you one last time… I am sorry that I didn't keep my promise in the past." "Goodbye, Minako." She slowly laid her down on the ground and closed the open eyes of her once best friend. She turned away from the corpse, trying to conceal the tears that were freely flowing from her eyes.

She jumped slightly as she heard a loud blast come from inside. She turned just in time to dodge a piece of brick that had flung from the palace. Was that... Haruka? Just who found her? Makoto tried to shake off the tight feeling in her chest, but to no avail... she was worried... worried that they wouldn't make it, that their plan would fail. That Haruka would die...

Author's notes: Woooohooooo! Guess what guys?! This means it is time to write a brand new chapter! How long has it been? Hahaha can't believe I have finally gotten back to writing for this story! Please keep encouraging me as I move forward! Love you guys! R&R :D


	15. The Flow of Time

Haruka looked to the place that her throne once sat. It was decimated by Sailor Pluto's Dead Scream. Haruka smiled ruefully to one of her oldest friends. "Not even a hello? Just going to walk in and throw out your deadliest attack?" Sailor Pluto looked unamused at Haruka's joking. "Haruka, I understand you anger, but going about killing people is not the right thing to do." At that statement Haruka's gaze became steely. "Let me guess, Setsuna, you still haven't recalled your place in all of this, have you?"

Pluto tried to hide the discomfort on her face, even though Haruka had hit the nail right on the head. "That doesn't matter at this point, does it?" Haruka chuckled and the sound echoed throughout the entirety of the room. It sounded hollow and frightening to Pluto who took an instinctive step back from the woman. "You are as much at fault as Usagi and Rei for the Negaverse being able to enter this galaxy." Pluto blinked in surprise, she was expecting some comment about her having a part in the murder of her and Makoto. "Wha-what do you mean in allowing the Negaverse into the galaxy? They have always had enough power to make it into this galaxy, right?" Pluto started to shake ever so slightly as she waited for Haruka to answer her question.

Haruka stood up from where she had flung herself and made her way to Pluto who made no attempt to move away. "Let me show you." Pluto flinched when Haruka laid a hand on her shoulder and her vision went black.

FLASHBACK (Setsuna/Haruka/Usagi/Rei)

Setsuna found herself standing in her modest kingdom throne room. She was facing her father on the throne, he was terminally ill and would pass for good in a year's time. She turned away from the sad sight, only to be greeted by the Lunian and Areian Princess. "Princess Setsuna, I come from the Moon to make you an offer." "And I come from Mars to make the same offer." Setsuna looked at the two thoughtfully, it wasn't often that any of the other Princesses ventured to her planet. It was a dead planet, there was nothing to see, no beautiful flowers to smell, just rock and gas. "Speak your purpose." The Pluto King also took an interest, despite his weak mind and body. Usagi decided to speak up first. "We plan of disposing of the current ruler, Uranus." Silence befell the room as the two of Pluto royalty fell in to a bewildered stupor. "I… I don't understand. Why do you wish to over throw the current ruler?" The kind chose this time to speak up. Rei then spoke to answer his question. "Many are not satisfied with her rule and I and Usagi seek to take the position for ourselves. We need your help to accomplish this. Only you can find the source of their power. We need you to disrupt the time gates." Setsuna's mouth fell open in disbelief. "Setsuna, you are the only one who is capable of finding and opening the door to time… in doing so you will be able to witness the source of their power, please, once we seize power you may keep the power of the time gates to yourself. With that kind of power, you planet will once again flourish."

Now Setsuna was in the garden of the Moon drinking tea with Usagi and Rei. "I have successfully opened the time door and found their source of power." Setsuna told the two about Haruka's rose ring and Makoto's rose earrings. Usagi and Rei grinned in delight, the plan already developing in their head. Usagi spoke first, "Then we can have Mamoru and Michiru seduce the two and steal their power when their guards are down." Setsuna looked curiously at the two. "Why Mamoru and Michiru?" Rei cackled in mirth as she described the fact that the two had weak spots for the aforementioned.

Setsuna was once again in her throne room with her father, but instead of their guest being Usagi and Rei… it was Haruka. "To what do we owe the honor of your Highness' visit?" Asked the King. Haruka smiled at the two, she knew that Pluto had been struggling as of late. "I come in regards to the time gate." Setsuna stiffened noticeably and the King sighed at this obvious sign that she knew about whatever Haruka was going to ask. Haruka smiled sadly at the sight. "So you did have something to do with the matter. I can't say that I am not disappointed. You have so much potential to be great, why resort to this? For what reason did you open the gate?" Setsuna stayed silent.

The King decided to speak in her place. "As you know, Your Highness, our planet suffers… she simply opened it to see if she could find a solution to our problem. She did so at my will, so please do not blame my daughter." Haruka sighed, she hated that things had come to this. She didn't believe his words at all, but she truly had no idea as to what she really opened the gates for. "Setsuna, when you opened the gate, it produced a key for you, correct?" "Yes." "Give the key to me and never open the gate again."

Pluto ran across the battle field in search for Haruka. When she finally found her, she was already dead. Pluto quickly fell to her side and started searching the woman for the time key she had taken. She didn't care in the lease that the woman was dead.

PRESENT (Setsuna/Haruka)

When Setsuna was finally able to open her eyes again, she looked down at her waist and the keys that hung there. Since the first time… she had opened other time gates, thus allowing the Negaverse several entrances to their Galaxy. Tears slid down her face, she truly was the cause for the Negaverse. "Do not weep to heavily, Usagi and Rei are just as responsible for the Negaverse as you are. In killing me and Makoto, our barrier was broken." Setsuna said nothing and just stared at her feet. She no longer had the will to fight Haruka anymore.

"You knew, even back then… that this would happen… didn't you Haruka?" "I had an idea… but it is a lot worse than I thought at that time. " "Kill me… I understand my sins now, and can no longer fight you." Haruka looked sadly upon her friend. "Fear not Setsuna, I will set the world right once again." The tear kept falling from Setsuna's face however. Haruka summoned her sword and thrust it between Setsuna's breasts. She fell lifeless to the ground.

ELSEWHERE (Usagi/Rei)

Both girls had run in directions that lead to empty rooms. The shouted in frustration. They both had felt the fading spirits of the two other companions that they had come with. Tears streaked their faces as they felt hopeless in stopping the destruction that Haruka and Makoto were bent on bringing.

Author's Notes: Woohoo! I hope you all are excited! I rewrote bits and pieces of all the previous chapters, but if you don't feel like re-reading them the only major change to the story is that Hotaru didn't change everyone's memories to protect Haruka. Instead they find out that Hotaru is the little sister of Haruka, she was just gifted a whole planet of her own. Hey, let me know what you all think! I am getting closer to the end. Love you guys! R&R :D


	16. Saving the Best for Last

Sailor Moon and Mars met in the entrance of the castle once again, both acutely aware of the fates of their two comrades. They nodded at each other before taking the two paths that Venus and Pluto had previously taken. Mars ran forward with blind ambition, betraying that of her own feelings. She saw the end of the long hallway, it looked to be a throne room, and the throne was shattered into pieces. She exited the hallway in time to see Haruka kneeling over a dead Pluto and Pluto's body disappearing. Thinking that Haruka was getting rid of Setsuna's body from existence Mars Screeched and shot a Flame Arrow at Uranus. Uranus easily dodged the arrow and sent a wave of wind surging towards the red clad girl. Mars closed her eyes and anticipation of the pain but felt only a light tickle around her wrists and ankles. She opened her eyes to see that she was restrained in place by what looked like wind shackles.

"Calm yourself, Rei. I simply returned Setsuna's body to earth, so that she may have a proper burial." Haruka's eyes slightly widened when Rei's body started trembling and the tears began to cascade down her pretty face. Haruka looks the other way, feeling uncomfortable at the unexpected turn of events. Rei's sobs start to get under the Queen's skin and she releases the girl from the wind shackles. Rei collapses to the ground and covers her face with her hands, letting her sobs wreak her body. Haruka slowly makes her way to the poor girl, unsure if this was a trick. She slowly lowers herself to the ground and hugs Rei tightly into her arms. "Rei… why are you crying so hard, this is not what I was expecting." Rei takes a shaky breath. "I don-don't know. I don't remember anything. I can't remember all of the terrible things it seems I have done. Being one of the main pawns in the down fall of you and Jupiter, being such a power hungry and cruel person. I don't remember any of it!" Haruka held the girl tighter, not sure what to do with that information, it really changed nothing. She just wanted to comfort the girl one last time.

"I can't do it." Haruka had barely caught the words. "What can't you do Rei?" "I can't kill you or Makoto, I just can't do it." Haruka couldn't contain her shock as she held the girl now an arm's length away to look in her red and puffy eyes. Rei shook slightly at the loss of warmth. "I promised Usagi that I would be her arrow and end all this pain and suffering for her, but I can't keep that promise." "Do not blame yourself for such a thing." Haruka smiles at the girl and kisses her forehead and pulls her in for another embrace. "Haruka?" "Hmm?" "Why are you being so nice to me right now?" Haruka lightly smiles, but it doesn't mask her pain. "I do not hate you, or any of the other girls. I never have… I wanted too. Since I recovered my memories, I really did want to hate you all. Instead I choose a higher path, a path to restore what was lost. If I can endure the pain, then the world will know peace again." Rei looked up into her eyes with a confused expression. "When I was overthrown, so was the balance of this galaxy. To restore peace as a whole to this galaxy, then I must erase all the abnormalities."

Realization settled in Rei's mind as she finally knew why all this bloodshed must happen. She could feel it in Haruka's crying soul. She clung tighter to Haruka, hoping to comfort her if even just a little bit. "I understand Haruka, please do not tell me about the past, I don't want to know." Haruka looked at Rei with understanding. "Now that you know everything, then will you leave the future in my hands?" Rei tensed up involuntarily, she knew what that meant for her existence. "I'm scared… does it hurt?" "No." Haruka lied. She knew all too well what the pain of death felt like, being killed by someone you trusted, was a pain very few people knew, and it was worse than a torturous death. Rei's eyes started to get wet again, she felt that Haruka was lying, but she appreciated it. She lightly nodded her head, knowing that Haruka felt it.

Haruka materialized her sword in her hand, it still dripped the blood of its last prey and the tears began to pour down Haruka's face as well. She lowered her sword's tip to Rei's breast. Rei shivered in fear, but held firm. Haruka closed her eyes in anguish as she once again thrust her sword through her dear friend's heart. Rei's scream echoed throughout the room as she slowly let go of Haruka, no longer having the strength to hold on. As she fell from Haruka's arms she whispered two words that ripped Haruka's heart apart. "Save us." Haruka let out a gut retching cry of sadness and pain. She sat still for what seemed like hours, but only a minute had passed. She leaned down and closed Rei's eyes and picked herself off of the ground. She made her way down the hallway to the entrance and took the one path that anyone had yet to take. Hotaru's room.

Author's Note: I kinda felt like I was just doing a lot of rambling…. Well I hope you all liked it. I think if this all goes well I will do a sequel. Let me know what you think! Also, this particular story will end on chapter 20! :0


	17. It's My Fault

Haruka stood over the disappearing corpse. She was covered in blood and tears stung her eyes. She pushed out her energy, feeling for her two comrades. What she felt made her heart stop and she took off in a sprint. She felt Makoto and Usagi next to each other, but she felt Hotaru's light fading. She ran as fast as she could to the rooftop.

-Usagi and Makoto-

Sailor Moon slowly walked out to the balcony that Venus had before her. She glanced around the flower bed, looking for anyone. She finally looked directly below her and saw the corpse of Venus. She immediately jumped down and crouched near her friend. What happened next was a blur of a movement in front of her face. Sailor Jove had kicked her in the face and sent her flying into the castle. Once the dust had settled Jove saw Sailor Moon glaring at her from the debris. "Not even a greeting Jove? Just going to attack me out right?" "I would be a fool to not recognize you, Selene. I felt your power change as soon as you landed and laid your eyes on this castle."

Sailor Moon laughed and stood up, her sailor fuku changing to look like Jove's except with pink tints instead. "That's right, I remembered completely at that point. Except, I knew a lot longer than that. I first recalled the majority of my memories as soon as Haruka left. At the Sailor Meetings I just acted shocked, too shocked to speak. When you killed Mamoru, it was so hard to act like I cared…"

"You have fully changed into Selene? Is there no part of Usagi left inside of you?" "Such innocence is unbefitting of me." Jove gritted her teeth. The part of her that was still Makoto seethed in rage. "Then that will make killing you all that much easier, Selene." Jove charged electricity in her fist and ran at Selene. Selene easily dodged and sent a beam of moonlight into Jove's back. Jove stumbled forward, Selene's attacks were much more powerful than they were in the war. Jove glanced at the Silver Crystal that hung around Selene's neck.

In the past thousand years, she had gained better control of it. Jove then recalled what Haruka had said earlier, that they made the Silver Crystal, it was born from their love. 'Me and Haruka made the Silver Crystal when we were in love, it frustrates me that she is using the power of that love, even if me and Haruka are no longer in love with each other.' She faced Selene with new determination. "That crystal was born from my love for Haruka, for too long you have held onto it!"

Jove charged again, fist sparking with the power of her element. She moved so fast that Selene didn't have time to dodge and was hit full force in the stomach. As she was being thrown back by the force, blood spit out of her mouth. She landed by a patch of blue flowers known as Wind Blooms. Selene staggered to her feet. "You lost the rights to your thrown and power when you threw away your love. You two created this rift!" Selene screamed in rage and moonlight exploded from her body. The beams engulfed Jove and she screamed in pain. After all the light disappeared, Jove laid crumpled and bleeding on the ground where she stood. She hacked up some blood into her shaking hand and looked up at the approaching woman.

Selene smirked at Jove as she stood over her bloody and shaking body. "See, it is your Silver Crystal that will kill you, again. It no longer belongs to either of you." Selene opened her mouth to speak again, but instead snapped it shut when blood started to come out of her nose. She lifted a finger to the blood and looked at her now bloody finger. Jove began to chuckle. "It will be the death of you too, Selene. Usagi was pure and it responded to her, but you… you are as evil as they come." Selene looked down at her with rage.

"How dare you say that this will kill me! I am stronger than you! Nothing will kill me this time." As she finished her sentence she clutched her stomach in sudden pain and fell down to her knees. She groaned in pure agony as blood pooled from her mouth now. "Selene." Selene looked over to Jove with pained eyes and saw that the girl had managed to stand up, even though she looked like a mangled mess. "Selene, there is no sword for you to put through your stomach this time. This time you have to endure the pain of what you reaped." Jove stumbled over to the young girl and ignoring the shaking and pained look in her eyes, she kneeled down next to her. "Now, close your eyes and let me fix everything. I know what you said is right. This is all mine and Haruka's fault, even the evil that has eaten away at your mind. Trust me this time, I won't fail you." Jove reached over and closed Selene's eyes and she took her last breath.

Jove sat there for a moment, feeling out of strength it wasn't a wonder that she had de-transformed into her Princess garb. She felt parts of her dress soak with her own blood as she stood up to go to the rose garden. Haruka had known of her love of the Earth's roses and had them made so that they could grow on Uranus. She slowly carried herself over to her special spot. She made it to the fountain and rested her back against it so that she could look at the beautiful flowers. She looked toward the castle, calling for Haruka to make it in time. For if Haruka didn't make it before Makoto passed away, it would be a lot harder for her to make the world right again.

Author's Note: Well…. It took me a long time to get this to you guys and girls and I am sorry. I always struggle with fighting scenes. Well I hope you like it. We are getting close to the end. I think I said this before, but this story will only be 20 chapters long, so 3 more after this one! Remember to let me know if you want a short follow-up story about Jove and the others BEFORE the fall of the kingdoms, or AFTER the current story. :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	18. Last One Standing

Haruka burst through the rooftop door only to be greeted by a motionless body near the edge facing the garden. Even though she was sure that her heart had already stopped, Haruka made her way over to Hotaru's collapsed body. She shakily got down on her knees by the young girl who was no longer breathing and no life seemed to come from her. She brushed the soft hair from Hotaru's pale face and looked sadly at her. Haruka felt the powers of the Moon and Jupiter explode below her, but she dared not move. Hotaru was such a sweet and innocent girl, she couldn't bear to think of what brought her demise about. It was then that she noticed the small bottle clenched in the young girl's hand, it was labeled in the written language of her people… it was poison. And right by the hand that held the poison, was a hand written note, a death note.

"Haruka,

I know what you are thinking right now. You are berating yourself, thinking how you could have saved me. Haruka you are forgetting something really important. If I had not taken my own life then you or Makoto would have had to kill me with your bare hands. Do not worry about my soul I know you will take care of this mess of the world and I will see you shortly. Now, quit fretting over my body and go make sure Makoto is ok! I have a feeling she will need you more than my lifeless body will.

Oh, and, Haruka… I love you guys.

Hotaru"

Haruka had stopped crying sometime through reading Hotaru's words. Something about what she was being told, and maybe the fact that she could hear Hotaru speaking her words in her mind had calmed her down. Maybe Hotaru knew this would happen, this is why she wrote the letter for her to read. It was true that Haruka's soul was the only one crying the entire day between the three of them. Makoto had fought her best friend and only moments of sadness wilted her soul, but she picked up her fire again in preparation for the next fight with another good friend.

Haruka stared down at Hotaru's dead body and lightly touched the young girls face. "Alright Hotaru, I will make the world a better place to live in and I will be waiting for you there." With one last caress of the young girl's cheek she made her way back down to the castle. She still felt the two souls battling in the garden, she would not interrupt Makoto's battle, and she knew she would not die before setting the world straight.

Haruka, knowing that her world was very vulnerable right now, due to the lack of Senshi to protect it, reached out to her thirteen Knights to see how they are faring, with the doubtless hoard of evil trying to breach the borders.

Akihito Zeta (Bright Prince)

"Queen, is that you who breaches my mind?" "Akihito, you were always quick on the uptake, no matter what you are dealing with. Tell me, what is the status?" Akihito chuckled as he crushed the skull of an enemy who dared to step in front of him. "My Queen, it has been so long since I have had such a good workout, I can't help but let a couple through so that I my crush them beneath my feet." Haruka let a chill run down her spine, it had been a long time and she had forgotten how blood thirsty the 'Bright Prince' could be. If only his many fans knew.

Masahiko Six (Just Prince)

"Hello my Queen, to what do I owe this honor?" "Masahiko, how is it coming for you? Any problems?" Masahiko smiled at his Queen's worriedness. "My Queen, I have managed to talk many of the would-be on-slaughters down from their evil ways, perhaps in the future they will become our allies." Haruka, despite her situation, gave out a light chuckle. Masahiko treated everything and everyone fairly, regardless of their wrongdoings, she really needed a person like that on her team.

Ryuu Five

"My Queen." Haruka smiled at the simple greeting. "Ryuu how goes your side of the battle?" There was a moment of silence in his mind, Haruka felt like she had been blocked by him. "My Queen, everything is well on my side… how is Makoto... er…. I mean, how is the Jovian Princess?" Haruka's eyes widened and she stopped breathing momentarily. "She is not well… I am heading to her now." All she received was silence and she decided to check on the next Knight.

Kazuhiko Four (Harmonious Prince)

Haruka connected to his mind and instantly was met with a calm humming. "Kazuhiko, how do you fare?" "Hmm? Is that you my queen? I fare well, no problems what so ever." "V-very good." Haruka was taken aback about the sing-song voice. She left his mind in a hurry, she was getting closer to the first floor as it was.

Wulfgar Mu

Haruka, knowing she was almost to where Makoto was called on the last and weakest of her Knights, for if he was doing fine, then the rest would be as well. "Wulfgar, how do you fare?" "M-my Queen! I apologize, I am not used to hearing other persons in my mind. I fare well, I have not experienced a problem, they enemies that show up are weak and easy to handle." Haruka could hear the weariness in his mind and quickened her pace, she needed to end this, now!

Haruka had made it to the hallway leading to the garden and began to pick up her pace. She no longer felt the soul of Usagi, but Makoto's was weak and it was moving slowly. She finally saw the light of the outside, it was orange and starting to purple. The sun was going down and it was a testament to the harrowing battles that occurred here today. As soon as she breached the entrance to the garden she had to close her eyes and blink them open so that she could get used to the light again. She glanced around and found Usagi's body crumpled against the wall of her castle. She walked over to the body and pried the locket from her chest. It was time to end this and she could no longer hesitate, as she felt Makoto's light flicker.

She made her way to the Rose Garden, the one she had made for her first love. She followed the essence of Makoto right to the garden fountain. There she found Makoto leaning against the fountain and blood covered her Princess garb. Haruka rushed to her side. "Ha-haruka." "Don't speak Makoto." Makoto weakly swatted Haruka's hand away from her cheek. "Haru…ka… We don't have… time for… that. Silver… Crystal." Haruka reigned in her broken heart and brought out Usagi's locket. She opened the clasp on the front and the crystal removed itself, recognizing its owner. Haruka gripped the stone in her dominant hand and she felt it morph in her hand. She opened her fist and as the earrings floated out of her hand, she slipped the rose ring on her hand. Makoto smiled as the earrings clipped themselves on her ears. She felt a wealth of power flow through her body, however, her life was sealed and she meant to change that. "Haruka… now or never."

Haruka smiled at Makoto. "Lets make everything right again." The two of the women held hands and Haruka turned into her Queen's garb again. "World Shattering Eclipse!" Their world was engulfed in a blazing white light and the two of them took their last breathes.

A gasping breathe was out and a certain blue-haired beauty shot out bed. She looked around wildly, taking in her surroundings, surroundings that she had not seen in more than a thousand years. Tears slid down Ami's cheeks as she realized what had happened.

Author's Notes:

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait! Good news is that it is almost over and I have decided to do a short follow-up for the 'after story'. I don't know about you guys, but I like stories that continue on, and too many stories and movies will end like what I just wrote. It is a pet peeve of mine and will also make me not like that story or movie as a whole. Till next time.


	19. A New World

Ami shot up out of her bed and her clothes glistened as they changed from her sleepwear into a pale blue gown. She walked down the hall to the place that her heart was leading her. The people she wanted to see the most, she had to know if they were there. As she made it to the front of their door she just stood there and looked at the intricate design. She jumped when she heard rustling behind the door and tears stung at her eyes again. "Mo-mother? Father?" Suddenly it grew quiet on the other side and suddenly the door burst opened with a wide eyed beautiful woman and man. "Ami darling!" They both ran to her and engulfed her into their arms.

As a heard of maids, butlers, knights, cooks and everyone imaginable rushed to their King and Queen's room, tears brimming in their eyes. The maid in front abruptly stopped and choked on her tears. There they were… their King, Queen and Princess. They all were saved, they all lived again… but to who do they owe this blessing? The Royal Family looked over at the servants with happiness, seeing that even their faithful friends were alive and kicking.

Similar occurrences were happening on all the of the planets and the Kings and Queens long lost to us returned. It wasn't long till each of the monarchs received an invitation to the Uranus Kingdom, to discuss recent events.

Makoto had awoken to the summons of Haruka and she sat up quickly in her bed, immediately checking for all of the wounds she last remembered having. Seeing as she was fine she looked around the room quickly and realized that she was home. She slowly walked out of her room as her clothes changed into something more appropriate. She heard a pitter patter of two sets of feet, most likely soldiers by the clanging sound. She carefully headed towards the noise, not knowing exactly what time period they had managed to get back to. Two men, about the same age of her and it took her a moment to recognize her two Knight captains, Motoki and Shinozaki. She smiled brightly at them and the three embraced each other. "I didn't believe this would actually come." She sobbed quietly to them. They both held onto her a little tighter. Motoki was the first to respond, "To think my Queen was right in front of me this entire time, and the cute little blush she always had." Makoto slapped his shoulder playfully. "Lets get going, Haruka is calling for me. Shinozaki, please rally the palace staff and make sure my Kingdom is running and Motoki, you will accompany me to Uranus.

-Uranus Castle—

Haruka was already sitting on her throne with her thirteen knights all around her. She patiently waited on all the Princesses and their parents, she looked forward to seeing them again, and she had worked so hard to ensure that it happens. The first to arrive was Michiru and the Queen and King of Neptune. All three of them bowed down to her as they approached. Haruka smiled at the family, "Do not look so wary, I blame you for nothing. Please, take your seat." In the now restored throne room, sat plush chairs that were beautifully engraved with each of the planets symbols.

Soon enough the castle was filled with royalty, with the exception on Jupiter, who stood just outside of the door. She could hear the deafening silence and she hesitated to go inside. Motoki placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her his strength as one of her best friends. "Makoto, you are the strongest woman I know. A thousand years ago you died on this soil and I thought the world was lost forever… yet here you stand again and you have saved us all. Why are you so scared now of all times?" "I killed my heart so all that was lost could be returned… now I am scared to share that heart again. I suppose I am not as brave in the matters of the heart, but regardless… let us be on our way, for I am not allowed to be cowardly." She slightly smiled at him and he pushed open the doors for her to enter. The room turned to look at her and she tried to hide the slight panic in her heart as she walked to her place.

Haruka cleared her throat to get everyone's attention as their eyes darted all around, trying to take everything in. "Everyone must be wondering what is going on. As my memory came back and as Makoto's memory came back we also received memories for a time even longer ago, when we created the Silver Crystal. I will start from the beginning, Makoto?" Haruka gestured to Makoto since she now remembered more about the past than she did. Makoto cleared her throat. "You are all familiar with the Greek Mythology of Earth?" She looked toward Mamoru and his parents and they shook their heads yes along with everyone else. "They are probably the closest to the truth, the world started out with just two being, Darkness and Light. Others would refer to the two beings as Good and Evil, but neither saw the other as such. The two beings fell in love with each other and gave birth to the Galaxy Cauldron. Once birthed Light and Darkness were separated, never to meet again."

There was shuffling across the room, they had all just assumed that the Galaxy Cauldron was the first thing to exist. "With the power of Light and Darkness' love still burning with in the Cauldron it was able to create a handful of star seeds. With that the Cauldron was drained and unable to create anymore star seeds, but as those with star seeds found each other and fell in love, they offered the products of their love to the Cauldron in exchange for children. The world continued to grow, but Haruka and I were part of the second batch of children from the cauldron. We met and fell and love, and our love was powerful enough to produce the Silver Crystal… but we chose not to sacrifice it for children of our own. Instead we waited for friends to be born in the place we now called our own… and they eventually did, even Haruka's little sister was born into this Galaxy and we couldn't have been happier." Makoto looked toward Haruka who had a slightly pained expression.

Haruka continued the story for her. "We have lived long lives… we knew each and every ancestor of yours and we eventually forgot our love… and our past. Our Silver Crystal stayed just as strong as the love we once shared, however. As our love weakened, so did our barrier from the evil that was spreading, and we never noticed. Slowly it poisoned our people, even some of those that sit in this room. I want everyone to know, that we do not blame you for what happened a thousand years ago, but we must never let it happen again. We will be a target for a long time now, because there is no doubt in my heart that the power we used to restore what was lost… was felt throughout the entire universe. We must all strengthen our love, as me and Makoto are no longer in love. We need your help." She finished by looking at Michiru, her eyes expressing her feelings for the bluenette. Michiru blushed slightly, but tried not to show it.

Queen Serenity cleared her throat and rose from her seat. "You have my utmost support and I am sure that I speak for everyone when I say so. If we are to be expecting to be attacked then I would like to go back to my castle and prepare my armies for any incoming attacks." Haruka nodded and dismissed the meeting, feeling satisfied with the reactions. Truth be told she was really nervous, would they still bear hate in their hearts for her? That question was not yet answered, but she did not have the time to question it. She felt a power growing outside of the barrier and it was beginning to frighten her. Oh how she wished she could have enjoyed their peace for even a little while.

Haruka broke her mind from her thoughts and many of the individuals of the court had left, but a few stayed behind. Michiru walked up to her as soon as she had snapped out of her thoughts. "I thought you would no longer love me Haruka." Haruka smiled sweetly at her and extended her hand to the lovely creature in front of her. "While my love for Makoto has fizzled out, my love for you only grows. Please do not fear that I should ever stop loving you." Michiru took her hand and walked into her embrace. "I am so sorry love… that I betrayed you in the past, I will have to repent by being the best lover possible for you… so that you never regret falling in love with me ever again." "Silly girl… I never regretted loving you."

Makoto was about to leave the throne room when she was hugged from behind. She looked at the light blue gloves adorning the small hands tightly gripping her waist. She smiled to herself and released that grip and turned to face her attacker. "Ami." Ami cried as she once again clung to her closest friend. "I am so sorry Makoto…" Makoto smiled down at the shorter girl and hugged her back. "Do not worry, I am not mad at you. I just pray that in the future we can be even better friends. For now, you should head home, I am sure your family will want to spend some more quality time with you. We can make up afterwards." She smiled kindly at her and Ami slowly let go. "Thank you, Mako." With that she left the throne room and returned to Mercury. Makoto, finally thinking she could escape hurried towards the portal, Motoki having already left to prepare for her return. Just as she was about to step in, someone grabbed her hand.

She restrained the heavy sigh she so badly wanted to heave and turned around. Her eyes widened suddenly before she managed to utter, "Ryuu…" Ryuu smiled at his Majesty and bowed before her, placing a small kiss on her hand. "My lady, I was hoping to have a moment of your time before you returned to Jupiter." Makoto nodded her head, speechless and allowed him to lead her away to a private room. "What is it that you would like to speak to me about Ryuu?" He smiled at her, "I am glad that you address me by my name… but I wanted to ask you for a specific thing and I would like your answer right away." He stared deeply into her eyes and she tried her hardest to not blush. "Perhaps I am overextending my boundaries as a knight and… not even the best of the knights." Curious, she nodded at him to continue. "My lady, I would like to ask you directly if I can officially court you… if you would have me." Makoto's mouth dropped a little and her heart started hammering, a feeling she has not felt in a long time. She meekly nodded and looked away, not sure of what to do in this situation. He grinned at her and before she could react her pulled her wrist and embraced her, placing a small kiss upon her lips.

-Elsewhere—

A girl opened her eyes for the first time in thousands of years. She looked around at what used to be her planet… all it was now was rubble floating in space. She looked at the surrounding planets and saw a new strong light beaming from them and the evil knocking at the front door of that ancient barrier. Taking a deep breath she looked at the rubble around her until she found what she was looking for. She jumped from rock to rock until she bent down to pick up and ornate box. As her fingers caressed the box she transformed into a familiar fuku, only all white. She clutched her box closely to her chest and waited for her sister to come and find her. With the Sailor Senshi as strong as they are now, it was finally to rid the galaxy of her curse. With this thought in mind she sat on the rubble and stared at Jupiter.

"Pandora!" Makoto shouted as she awoke from a nightmare.

Author's notes: Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait… I had some trouble thinking how I should end the story and introduce the sequel of it. Keep an eye out for my sequel which will be titled Sailor Pandora: Path of Destruction. The Sailor Senshi are fighting to keep the negative energies from making it through their barrier, but at the same time they must individually face the sins of Pandora's Box. The sequel should end up being a bit longer than this story and I hope you all will continue to support me and cheer me on as I produce the chapters! It really helps. As always, R&R and feel free to message me if you want. :D


End file.
